Romantic Wings
by Shintara
Summary: A young 13 year old has lost her parents and finds herself with a new problem: she can change into a buttkicking Mew Mew! Will she somehow be able to get through her life problems and fall in love? Read to find out. Anyways, it's now rated T for violence
1. The New Mew in Town

**Romantic Wings**

Chapter 1: The New Mew in Town Kya

Hi, I'm Shintara Hanayima, and this is my story. Yes, I know it may sound weird, but let's just say… My story is something you'd call "odd". I live in Tokyo, Japan even though I wasn't originally born there. I'm from Europe, but my dad found a really high paying job here in Japan and we moved here. I've lived here since I was six-years old. Even now I still have my short, spikey-tipped blonde hair and blue eyes.

On the day it all began, I remember wearing my pink frilled dress. The bottom of the dress was garnished with pink frills and around my waist I had a pink ribbon. I was dressed especially for my birthday. I tip toed into my parents' room, a big grin spread on my face. My eyes began to sparkle with excitement. I was ready to put on the most kawaii expression on my face just to get a present from them.

"Mom! Dad! Do you know was day it is!" I shouted. My mom and dad looked at me. I began to blush like crazy. What the hell are you doing! I thought. "K-k-k-KYAAAAAA I'm so sorry, so sorry, I never meant to yell… Honestly!" I began to spazz out, waving my arms around and having an odd expression on my face, the same kind Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket would have whenever she would spazz.

"Hee hee… It's okay, Shintara, dear. We remembered," my mom said, smiling and giving me a hug.

"Kay. I'll be downstairs then," I said. I ran down the stairs. I never knew it that that time, but those were the last words I remember saying to my mother and father. As soon as I ran down the stair I began to hear something. At first I was confused. What I heard sounded faintly like a whisper in my ear. "W-Who's there…?" I whimpered, slowly walking to a wall.

"Heh. Why the surprised look, Kaori?" a deep voice echoed across the room as a tall man burst through the door. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with fur on it. On his shoulders rested the blade of a sword.

A thought crossed my mind. _Kaori? Doesn't that mean…"Destruction"? But... I'm not that… Am I? I'm Shintara, "Angelic"…_I thought. "I'm sorry. I think you have the wrong person." I replied, putting my hands in front of me.

The man laughed again. "Oh… So you don't remember, do you? Well, maybe THIS will jot your mind!" he shouted and he unsheathed his sword. An aura of ember flames surrounded the tip of the blade as fire erupted into the room. Flames engulfed the front door and the surrounding walls. It seemed like all hope was lost.

"Wha… WHAT IS THIS!" I screamed, running towards the stairs. I was stopped by my parents, looks of shock and despair in their faces. I knew that they too were as frightened as me. "Mom… Dad, we have to get out of here!" I cried, tears falling down my now warm face.

"Shintara, we'll take care of this. Please, run." My mom said as my dad pushed me away towards the kitchen.

By then I had thoughts of fear and doubt in my mind. _Please, don't die, _I kept thinking. I didn't want any losses. I knew the fire would only spread. I panicked and ran for the kitchen. I was searching for the back door. At last I spotted it at the end of the kitchen! I bolted for it and ran into the courtyard. What I saw next came as a total shock to me.

There, standing in front of me, was a winged lion. It's eyes burned with hatred and it's fur shined a dazzling orange. It looked like the most amazing creature I had ever seen! It turned it's gaze to me and roared. My heart almost skipped a beat. I was frightened and didn't know what to do. All I could think about was staying alive.

"MOM, DAD, I NEED YOU!" I shouted. Tears were falling down my cheeks, I could feel their warmth as my face started to turn red. _I have no hope. Mom and dad are probably dead, and now I'm gonna die…_I kept thinking. I knew that wasn't the way to think. For a moment, everything went black. When I opened my eyes, I was so amazed. Nothing seemed like reality anymore. To me, reality didn't exist. But fantasies did.

A bright white light covered my body. I had no idea what was happening, but I felt so safe and warm. The words I said next just came to my mind I didn't even know why I said them, but I did. "Mew Mew Shintara Metamorphosis!" I span around and felt ribbons wrap around my body. A white frilled top appeared on my body, next a black miniskirt. I closed my eyes and I felt my wind blow in the wind. I was shocked when I felt something grow out of my head. I raised my foot and let the ribbons wrap around to form black boots with laces. A pink ribbon wrapped on my waist and formed a bow on my back.

"Wow, this is so cool! I never knew I could transform!" I exclaimed, reaching the top of my head and playing around with my new bunny ears and looking down at my fashionable new outfit. I looked in front of me. _Oh, right. I forgot about the lion,_ I said in my head, sweat dropping down my head. I glanced behind me and gasped. My house was almost burned down. "_Now what? Even if I beat this lion, I still won't have a home,"_ I whispered. Either way I looked at it, I didn't have a hope of beating this lion and saving my home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: **That's it for chapter one. Stay tuned soon for chapter two, and I promise to make it awesome. ;3 Anyways... I shall have an update and new chapter soon. And Kishie shall be in it! Kyaaaaaaa!

**Kish: **WHAAAAAT! I have to be in this story too? NO FAIR SHINTARA!

**Me: **Everything is fair in love and war, my dear Kishie. wink wink

**Kish:** Oh God... SHINTARA IS CRAZY I SAY! C-R-A-Z-Y!

**Me: **Whatever, Kishie. Stay tuned for chapter two and remember: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. But I DO own an imagination. Hope ya liked this chapter, even if it WAS boring.


	2. A New Beginning and Lost Light

**Romantic Wings**

Chapter two: A new beginning and a lost light puuu

The lion in front of me roared. I had no clue how to beat it. I had no weapons, I wasn't strong at all, and above all, I hated to kill a living animal. Yes folks, I really was **that** caring. Maybe if I could transform, I also had some super duper bunny abilities. But then again, I doubt eating carrots and being able to run would save my life.

"My, oh my! What do we have here?" a voice called from the roof of my house. I looked up. A boy about the same age as me appeared out of nowhere on my roof. He had green hair, golden eyes, a shirt that looked just too girly, and shorts. "Hmmm… Looks like there's another pesky Mew Mew around here. And just when I was gonna visit Ichigo too… Oh well, guess I'll just have to take care of you." He put out his arms as two swords materialized out of nowhere. Now I knew I was in trouble.

"Erm… Actually… I have no clue what you're talking about," I replied, standing in a ready stance. Now I had this guy and a lion to deal with. And how could it get any worse? Simple. Chances are, I probably wouldn't survive or learn why the heck I transformed into this costume. "Look, I have no intention to fight. I really don't… I-I just transformed just this, okay? And I really don't want any trouble."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're a Mew Mew." The boy said irritably. He jumped down from the roof. "Alright Chimera Anima, time to have some fun with the bunny!" And with that, the lion began to shake its mane and charge at me. The fury could be seen in its cold eyes and its claws looked ready to rip my flesh off. I dodged the lion's charge attack and kicked it on the tail. I mewed in agony but recovered from the attack quickly. "That alone can't defeat my lion, bunny," the boy said tauntingly.

I was running out of ideas. Sweat dropped down my face and I began to pant. The lion began to roar again. I knew the worst was to come. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the attack. The lion, seeing my fear, gave a satisfied grunt and pounced. Suddenly a light shone from my costume and a pendant began to glow in the light with response. "Whaaa…?" I barely managed to say. The lion was knocked backwards by the light. I touched the pendant. I could feel myself getting stronger. "**Blueberry Carrot!**" 

In an instant a carrot staff with the emblem of a blueberry appeared in my hand. "Alright lion, time for you to go bye-bye! **RIBBON BLUEBERRY SMASH!"** I shouted as I tossed the staff like a boomerang. The staff sailed through the air; a pink light illuminated it and hit the lion square on its side. Suddenly, the lion's body vanished and all that was left in its place was a small yellow kitten. The staff flew towards me, I held out my hand and caught it. I turned around and looked at the boy.

The green hair boy smirked. "Not bad for a rookie I guess. And for the record, my name is Kish, don't forget it funny-bunny," he said giggling. In an instant he vanished and I was left all alone. My house was entirely burnt down. I began to sob uncontrollably. My parents were dead… I had nowhere to go now. I wiped away the tears and began walking. My costume vanished and I was back in my pink dress with a pendant around my neck. I began to walk towards my destiny. I knew something odd was going on. I intended to know what. I had my heart set on finding out the truth and getting revenge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: **Now, wasn't that such a beautiful chapter?

**Kish: **It sucked. Why do I have to be the bad guy…?

**Me: **Because you just are, sweetums.

**Kish: **I hate you, and I hate this chapter. I WANT MY ICHIGO!

**Me: **Don't make me kill her… -glares and plots Ichigo's death-

**Kish: **-sobbing- Shintara… doesn't own TMM… She just ruins my life. Hopefully in the next chapter I'll be with Ichigo and we'll be kissing…

**Me: **Nope. You'll be with me. ;D

**Kish:** -starts to cry- I HATE THIS WOMAN!

**Pudding:** Na no daaa! Kish, do not cry! Pudding shall make you happy!

**Me: **Where did she come from…?

**Kish: **No clue.

**Pudding:** Stay tuned for the next chapter! Na no daaa!


	3. Mew Mews, Aliens and Transformations

**Romantic Wings**

Chapter Three: Mew Mews, Aliens, and Transformations, oh my!

I kicked the ground. Everything was gone. My family, my life, my home. And I had a funny feeling that it was because of my transformation. What was going on? On my thirteenth birthday everything came crashing down. I looked at my hand. A small trickle of blood dripped from my fingers and fell silently to the ground. The pain didn't matter to me. I didn't care anymore.

Everywhere I looked, on the streets people were laughing and smiling. _Why are they smiling? Don't they know that one day they'll have it all cave in on them?_ I thought to myself, silently cursing my misfortune. I walked onwards toward the park. I knew of a small restaurant there where one of my friends worked. Before I knew it, I was running towards the park and crashed right through the restaurant door.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh no! Uh…Um… I-I didn't mean to charge in here like this, HONESTLY!" I said in a panicky voice. I looked around me. There was no one here except those that worked here. "Erm… C-can I talk to Ichigo please?" I asked a girl with black hair and blue eyes who sat in a table drinking her tea.

The girl just stared at me. "The Café is closed. And Ichigo is out in the kitchen arguing with Ryou again," she said in a rather "matter-of-fact" voice. To me, she seemed like a snob, but who was I to decide? I waved and thanked her while I walked into the kitchen where I could hear shouting.

"I-Ichigo… Can I talk to you? S-s-something bad has happened and well…" I began to sob as I ran to Ichigo's side and hugged her. Ichigo was one year younger than me. She had red hair and brown eyes. She was wearing her red maid outfit that she always wears when she has to work.

Ichigo just stared at me. "What happened, Shintara?" she asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this… I began to sob once again as I told Ichigo and Ryou what had just happened to me and about the odd boy. 

Ichigo stared at me for a minute. So did the blondie Ryou. "Shintara… I think you should come with us then," Ryou said, taking me by the hand and leading me to the basement, Ichigo following close-by. "Keichirou, we have a new Mew Mew." Ryou said to a man by the computer.

"We do? Well then, welcome to the team. I am Keichirou," Keichirou shook my hand and smiled. Ryou whispered something in his ear and then Keichirou gasped. "You were attacked by an alien and by a mysterious figure?" he asked, a frown of concern crossing his face.

"Y-yes… I was." I slowly said.

"I think we might have some explaining to do then, Keichirou." Ryou said. He began to explain to me things about Mew Aqua, the aliens and what my responsibilities as a Mew Mew were. As I began to listen more and more, I knew I was in for more than I could imagine. Even though at first it didn't seem like it was true I considered what happened to me and decided that I could probably believe anything at this point.

"Shintara, you said your home was burnt down right? Well, where are you going to stay? I mean… You have no where to go so I was just wondering," Ichigo said, patting me on the shoulder.

"Well… I have no clue… I could try living on my own for a while until I could get a proper home…" I replied. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't even thought of where I could go! I began to worry. _What if I get attacked again? Where will I live in? Oh oh! T-this could be bad…_I thought suddenly shaking with fear and anxiety.

"You could stay in the Café for a while. You can even work to pay it off," Ryou suggested. _Least now I can get someone to work without having to pay them,_ Ryou thought in his head as he gave a small giggle.

"I-I really couldn't impose that on you! It-It wouldn't be too much trouble w-would it!" Shintara said spazzing out a little. _They really don't have to… I mean… I just met him and he's already offering me a place to stay._ "I promise to work extra hard to repay the debt then!" I said a little more calmly.

"Well, alright then. I'll go get your outfit then," Ryou said as he walked up the stairs.

"I'll be sure to show you the ropes then, okay?" Ichigo said taking me by the arm and dragging me upstairs. "Everyone! Everyone! Meet our new Mew Mew, Shintara!" Ichigo exclaimed as she introduced me to the other Mews.

"Nice to meet you" the girl with the green hair said. "I'm Lettuce!"

"Na no daaa! Pudding says hello and welcome!" said the orange haired little girl.

"Welcome. I'm Zakuro," said the oldest girl with the purple hair.

"Charmed. I'm Mint," said the same snobby girl with the black hair.

"It's very nice to meet you all." I said as I shook everyone's hand. I guess now I finally met all the Mew Mews. Today might've been the worst day of my life, but at least I got to meet people who I could consider my friends. But I still had no idea what was in store for me. For all I knew then, tomorrow might've been the day I would have to fight for my life. But I was ready. I had courage and friendship by my side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: **YAY! Shintara has friends now! w

**Kish:** I'll eat them all. RAWR.

**Ichigo:** In your dreams alien-butt!

**Kish: ** Don't worry, I won't eat you dollie. –winks-

**Me: ** Bad Kishie, BAD! –puts him on a leash-

**Ichigo:** Remember folks, Shintara doesn't know Tokyo Mew Mew, but she DOES own the characters she made up. And unfortunately for her, she DOESN'T own Kish.

**Me: **Laugh it up, redhead. I'll make sure you get eaten by some rogue raccoon.

**Kish:** Now, now ladies. Play nice! I know you want to be my toys, but that's no way to behave!

**Me: **Look who's talking… Anyways… Stay tuned for the next chapter. And don't worry; I'll make sure Kishie and Tart show up in the next chappie. ;D

**Pudding:** And Pudding shall amaze you all with her food eating skills! Na no daaa!

**Everyone:** … -puts Pudding in a cage-


	4. My First Team Battle

**Romantic Wings**

Chapter Four: My First Real Team Battle Kyan

My first few days working in the Café were a bit rocky. I had broken several plates, scared away tons of customers, and made Ryou mad at least twenty times. Yep, it was great. Only way to make it greater would be if I actually did something properly. I just couldn't get my parents out of my head. I kept on thinking about them. The more and more I thought about them, the more and more sadder I became. I just couldn't do anything right in my situation.

"Shintara! Pudding shall take over for you! You can try and do dishes, Na no daaa!" Pudding replied as she skipped up to me and took over my position. I walked into the kitchen and went to the sink. I almost gasped. There was a pile at least the size of a full grown lion occupying most of the space. And I should know, considering I fought one.

"Kyaaaaan! This pile is sooo huge!" I exclaimed. _I'll never finish on my own,_ I began to sigh. Well there's no use crying over spilt milk, right? I began to take some dishes and clean them. It wasn't too bad and I was horrible at doing it either! For once today I could do something right! I began to whistle as I quickened my dish washing pace and scrum all the food off.

Suddenly Ryou burst into the kitchen. "Shintara, you're off dish duty. We have an emergency. Hurry up and go into the park playground! The others are there. It looks like the aliens are at it again," Ryou said panting.

I nodded and ran out of the Café. Alright! I was finally off dish duty! But I wasn't out of the woods yet. _"It looks like the aliens are at it again"._ If that didn't mean trouble, I didn't know what did. I ran into the trees in the park where no one was around. "**Mew Mew Shintara Metamorphosis!"** I shouted as the ribbons wound around me and I was back in my odd outfit.

I ran towards the playground. It didn't take me long to realize what happened. All the playground equipment was gone. In its place there were odd statuettes that greatly resembled animals. I looked around my surroundings. The other Mews were here too and they looked just about as confused as me. But there was no sign of any aliens around. It was starting to get really confusing. If there weren't aliens, then why had Ryou told everyone to come here? I shook my head. No time to worry about that.

My feet began to shake. Something was underground. I leaped up off the ground. The sand below me gave a moan as I jumped onto a statuette and watched as a peculiar mole creature dug out of the earth. As my head turned to see if it would attack I heard screaming. As I looked, I saw that the other Mews were being attacked by other mole creatures with big eyes and long, razor sharp claws. The mole creatures pounced on the other Mews. As I began to run towards them and help them, I could feel something trying to pull me back.

"Look guys! There's another little Mew gal now!" A small boy with brown hair and golden eyes said. He had a red shirt and was holding was looked like two wooden balls on a string.

"Taru-Taru! Pudding told you to be a good boy!" Pudding said.

"And why should I listen to you?" The boy said. Guessing by how Pudding said he was Taru-Taru, I guessed that is his nickname.

"Because Pudding wouldn't give you anymore candy!" Pudding replied as she stuck out her tongue at him. 

"Now, now kiddies. Now's not the time to flirt," taunted Kish as he teleported onto a small statuette. As soon as he saw me he began to chuckle. "Oh wow! Looks who's here! If it isn't the funny-bunny!" he said as he teleported near me and patted me on the head.

"Erm… Uh… Um… M-my name's Shintara y'know!" I said sourly as I took out my Blueberry Carrot. I didn't know it at first, but I could feel myself blushing. _Why'd be call me 'funny-bunny'? I AM NOT A FUNNY-BUNNY!_ I began to think as I pouted and whacked Kish in the head with my Blueberry Carrot.

"Hmph. And here I thought girls like being called funny names," Kish said as he took out his two swords.

"Shintara! Be careful!" Zakuro shouted as she tried to escape from the mole's grasp.

"**RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!**" Ichigo shouted as she used the power of her Strawberry Bell. Pink lights rebound off the mole and began to destroy the other moles too.

"Aw Kitten. Why'd you have to do that?" Kish said childishly as he charged towards Ichigo trying to slash her with his swords. Ichigo fell to the ground panting and holding her shoulder in pain.

I hit Kish in the head again with my Blueberry Carrot and then kicked him in the knee. "How dare you hurt my friend!" I shouted in fury. I could feel my insides burn with anger. I wasn't going to let anyone get away with hurting one of my friends. I was going to fight with everything I had. I wasn't going to let him win. Not today. Not ever.

"You're stronger than you look, Shintara. Too bad I have to break you!" Kish said as he jabbed his swords towards me. I blocked it with my Blueberry Carrot. But even with blocking, I could feel a small trickle of blood pour down my cheek. Now I'd done it. I'd started a fight.

"Shintara! Let us help!" Lettuce said as she ran towards me.

"If I _have_ to, I'll help too," Mint said in an irritated tone.

"Thank you everyone!" I said happily as I wiped the small tickle off my cheek. 

"This'll be fun!" Kish said as he attempted again to jab me with his sword. I blocked it again, avoiding getting cut as I fell over. I knew I wasn't too strong so I had to try harder to win. "Why don't you just give up? Look at yourself. You've fallen over just by blocking a small attack." Kish said smugly.

"No… way… I'm not… Giving up… Not after… What I've been through!" I shouted as I slapped him in the stomach with my Blueberry Carrot. I began to pant. I was already tired. But how could that be? I couldn't be tired just after that! Something was wrong. I could feel it in my throat. Kish fell on the ground, grunting in pain as he looked at the bruise on his stomach.

"Guess you're much stronger than you look doll!" Kish said as he slowly got up. _She's a good opponent. Just on her own, she was able to give me a bruise. _Kish thought. I rubbed the sand off his shorts and his hair.

" Everyone! Let's work together to end this!" Ichigo shouted.

"Right!" all the Mews shouted. We all ran into a group and held hands. "**RIBBON MEW BLAST!**" we all shouted as rainbow coloured beams of energy shout out and stuck the statuettes. The statuettes began to crumble and the sand changed its colour. "Guess it's time to go!" Kish said as he teleported away.

"Wait for me, Kish!" Tart shouted as he teleported away too.

"We did it!" I said as I fell on my knees. I was still so tired. That fight had taken every ounce of my energy. But at least for now things returned to normal. The playground returned again to its original place. All was well, for at the least. As we walked back to the Café we all began to wonder if the battles would escalade. What if today was only a sample of what could happen? The others had never seen things change like they did at the playground and they all knew something bad would happen. But what, was still a mystery.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kish: **Why couldn't I flirt with Ichigo?

**Me:** Because I said so. And don't worry… Ichigo shall die yet… -cackles devilishly-

**Tart: **Can I have my candy yet?

**Me:** N-no! Not until you force Kish into hating Ichigo!

**Tart:** That'll never happen! Na no daaa!

**Pudding**: Taru-Taru is copying meeeeeee! Na no daaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**Mint:** Shut up. I'm drinking my tea.

**Kish: **I want my mommy… -cries-

**Me: **I'm surrounded by idiots… Pure idiots… Anyways, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own Shintara.

**Mint:** Stay tuned for the next chapter where I _might_do something other than drink tea.

**Everyone:** GASP!


	5. The Other Dimension With Him

**Romantic Wings**

Chapter Five: The Other Dimension with Him

I woke up in the basement of the Café, wrapped in a blue sleeping bag. Sure, it was great being able to stay here and all, but sometimes I felt so distant. I greatly missed my home, my parents… I began to cry just thinking about it. I was never going to overcome the pain, especially with me having to fight to save the Earth and the Mew Aqua.

I yawned. A searing pain struck my shoulder. It still pained from the jab that Kish had done. A small bandage was tied on my shoulder. I held it with my other arm. _Why do I even have to fight?_ I kept thinking. _What if others become hurt? Just like Mother and Father…_

I got up and put on some clothes. The Café wouldn't open for a while. I decided that it would be a good idea to get some fresh air and take a walk. I climbed the stairs and left a note on a table and stepped out of the Café. The sun was still rising. It seemed so beautiful… So peaceful.

I began to remember when I was a child. _"Mommy, why does the Sun rise and then set?"_ I asked when I was still only a child.

_"The Sun rises when it wants to greet and protect us and it sets to take a nap,"_ my mother would always say.

I began to wonder then. Were my mother's words true? And if so, why hadn't it protected them? A tear fell down my cheek. I was surprised. I usually don't cry too easily. I took out a hand kerchief and let the tear dissolve into it. Everything was going by so fast. I hoped that things would slow down and allow me time to think about my life and how to fix it.

I looked up at the trees. They looked so beautiful and majestic with the rays of the sun passing through the stillness of the branches and the leaves. It was so quiet, or so I thought. "Heh. What are you doing out so early, Shin-Shin?" a voice called out from the trees. In an instant I knew who it was. It was that smart-mouthed alien Kish come to bother me yet again and succeed in further ruining my life.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood," I said, turning my head and sticking my tongue out.

"Awwww, but I only came to play!" Kish said as he flew down from his tree and faced me, a naughty little smile on his face.

"Please Kish. I'm really upset today…" I replied quietly with a frown on my face.

"Hmph. Little bunny doesn't want to play with me? I'll fix that!" Kish said as he grabbed me by the waist.

I couldn't help blushing. _Why won't he just leave me alone today…?_ I thought. Suddenly I felt cold, a prickle went down my spine as a cloudy darkness surrounded me. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I found myself in the oddest place I've ever seen. There were green clouds everywhere, and I wasn't standing on anything! I was floating!

"Where am I?" I asked. The pendant around my neck gave off a weak tickle and then faded in colour. I had the sinking feeling that I was in trouble. If I couldn't transform and Kish wanted to fight me, then I was in the worst situation possible! "Kish, why'd you bring me here!" I asked, a frown crossing my face.

"I have no idea…" Kish replied.

"NO IDEA!" I yelled, smacking him in the head. "We're stuck in the middle of nowhere… Just my luck…"

"Could be worse." Kish said standing back just incase I hit him again.

"And how could it be worse?" I asked sarcastically. Luckily for me, I had the awesome power of sarcasm by my side! "For all we know there could be monsters, traps, no food, no water or just about anything here!"

"Least I can protect _myself_!" Kish said. He must've enjoyed saying that so much, knowing that I probably couldn't transform here.

_If only I could transform… I could kick his butt right now!_ I thought hotly. Kish was the last person I'd ever want to be stuck alone with. Ichigo told me once that he could be quite a pervert, so I'd have to be careful. I began to sigh. "Look… We might as well just look around and see what we can find out about this weird place," I said bitterly. It took so much will power to say that. But he was the only one who could help out in a tight situation since I couldn't transform.

Kish began to smile. "See? It's not that hard to put up with me, now is it?"

_"It's harder than you think doofus…" _I whispered to myself.

We began float around. From what we could see, there was no ground but there were odd statues and monuments all over the place. I began to get hungry. I hadn't even eaten a thing back at the Café. But I had saved a bit of wrapped cake in my pocket. I took it out. "Here. I saved some of this from cake from the Café. We've been here I while so I thought we might be hungry."

Kish just looked at me weirdly. "So now you want to be nice?"

"Incase you forgot, we _are_ stuck here so we might as well make the best of it," I replied.

Kish took a bit of the cake without complaints. "I guess I should say thanks," he said as he took a big bite of the cake.

--------------------

Back at the Café, everyone was starting to get worried. "She should have been back a long time ago. She's three hours late," Mint said as she stood up and stopped drinking her tea. "I'll go and look for her."

"Looks like she's finally doing something other than drink tea," Zakuro said. The other Mews nodded in agreement as they too set out to search for the missing Mew. The searched the park, the mall, the town and even the lake but to no avail. For all they knew, Shintara was long gone.

-------------------

After a few hours of tirelessly floating around we finally found land! I landed softly on the ground, happy to finally be on land. Floating around had been quite joyful but the ground was where I truly belonged and I was happy to set my foot on it. I looked out in front of me. "Hey Kish! It looks like there's a small village ahead!" I shouted. "It's still far off though…"

Kish landed on the ground and the both of us began to walk on towards the small village. "Hey, Shintara, why do you hate me so much?" Kish asked.

I suddenly stopped walking and thought for a moment. _Why do I hate him?_ _Oh wait! Now I remember._ "Because. You were there when my parents died and when my one and only home burnt down! And because you called me 'FUNNY-BUNNY'!" I shouted, right in his face. It actually felt quite good to shout right in someone face, even though I usually refrain from doing so. But today I just felt like yelling in his face. It was quite fun, I assure you.

"Oh, is that all?" He asked menacingly.

"IS THAT ALL! MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T THERE MY PARENTS WOULDN'T HAVE DIED!" I shouted as I suddenly burst into tears._ Why does he have to be such an idiot? It's so annoying!_ Next thing I knew, it was as if my legs were acting on their own. I ran as fast as I possibly could, even though that was hard with all the rocky terrain that the fact I wasn't wearing any running shoes! I looked behind me as I ran, it didn't seem like he was chasing me. But before I knew it, I fell straight on the ground, chin to the rocks. I couldn't remember anything after that because I closed my eyes and let the darkness fill me up as I lay there unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: **-starts to sob- That chapter was so funny and sad at the same time!

**Kish:** I utterly hated this chapter. I don't get to flirt with Ichigo… Instead I flirt with some emo girl…

**Zakuro:** She's not emo. I am.

**Me: **… You're scaring me, Zakuro.

**Tart:** Not as much as I'm scaring you! Na no daaaaaa!

**Pudding: **Taru-chan is bullying meeeeee! –cries-

**Kish: ** We need day jobs.

**Me:** … -takes out frying pan- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

**Kish: ** I LOVE THIS FAN FIC AND PROMISE TO GRACE IT WITH MY PRESENCE!

**Me:** That's much better. As for the disclaimer… I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, however, I do own the main character Shintara. And one day, I'll buy Kish… Oh yes I will.

**Pudding:** And I'll buy my own catch phrases! Na no daaaa!

**Ichigo: **And I'll buy my precious Aoyama! –drools-

**Kish:** How could you cheat on me Ichigo!

**Me: **… These people get more and more annoying every chapter. Stay tuned for another chapter!


	6. Forbidden Love

**Romantic Wings**

Chapter Five: Forbidden Love Puuu

I opened my eyes. My head still hurt from my fall. I looked down at my knees. They were severely scraped. _I wonder where I am,_ I said inside my head. I put my hand on the ground and attempted to get up. But I fell right back down. It seemed like I couldn't stand up. My mind was racing. _Where was I and how did I get here?_ It seemed like I was in some kind of tent. But… If I was in a tent, doesn't that mean I was in the village? Did I run all the way here? No, I couldn't have.

It seemed so dark in here. Was it nighttime? I turned my head to the side. I was surprised to see a lock of green hair. _Did Kish bring me here? But why would he help me after what I said to him?_ I began to feel guilty. Maybe I had been quite harsh. Now that I thought about it, I didn't have to yell like that in his face… I had been so extremely rude to him. A tear of guilt rolled down my cheek.

I looked at Kish. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He didn't look like an idiot at all. His green hair was so soft too! Maybe there wasn't a reason to hate him after all. But then thoughts of that fateful day came into my mind. _No, I can't like him. For all I know, it could be his fault that Mother and Father are dead!_ I began to cry just at the thought of it being his fault.

My eyes still felt so droopy. I decided that I should get some rest. I closed my eyes and let my tiredness wash over he as I began to fall asleep, leaning on Kish's shoulder. _Maybe, I don't need to hate him at all…_I began to have dreams of when I was a child, sharing my newly discovered bounty with my parents and always smiling and laughing with them. 

-------------------------

Ichigo ran in the park, shouting Shintara's name. _Where could she be? I hope she's ok!_ Ichigo thought. She and Shintara had been good friends for years and she didn't want to lose her. Even if Shintara was a Mew she still could be in danger! What if the aliens got her? What if she was dead? Ichigo didn't even want to think about that.

"ICHIGO-ONEECHAN! Did you find Shintara-oneechan yet?" Pudding asked as she ran up to Ichigo. Ichigo shook her head. Pudding began to cry. "ONEE-CHAAAAAN! I hope she's alright…"

"I do too Pudding," Ichigo replied softly as she hugged Pudding. Ichigo had always thought of Pudding as a little sister and didn't want to see such a cheerful little girl cry. Shintara had been missing for three days now. And everyone was starting to feel like it was hopeless to search for her.

Ichigo and Pudding walked back to the Café after hours of searching. Everyone else was there too. No one looked happy at all. "Any luck?" Zakuro asked. Ichigo shook her head again. No one in the Café was working. They didn't want to ever since Shintara went missing. It was as if they had lost one of their siblings. They had felt so sorry for Shintara since she lost her parents, and now they felt even more sorry for her. They just prayed that Shintara was okay, wherever she was.

-------------------------

Kish woke up. It was already light outside. He felt something on his shoulder. He turned to look. He almost screamed. I was leaning on his shoulder while she slept._ S-She must've just fallen over, that's all. She wouldn't just voluntarily lean on my shoulder… Would she? _He poked me lightly on the shoulder. I opened my eyes a little.

"What? I'm still so tired…" I said softly and sleepily as she cuddled up to Kish. Then she opened her eyes with a start and sat up. "K-K-Keh... I'M SORRY! I-I-I didn't mean to be rude before or lean on your shoulder like that! I really am quite sorry!" I yelled spazzing out quite a bit and blushing like a cherry.

Kish just stared at me with an odd look on his face. _So she DID lean on my shoulder voluntarily!_ He smiled slyly. "It's okay dearie. Feel free to lean on my shoulder all you want… Cuddle even."

"ICHIGO WAS RIGHT! You **ARE ** a pervert!" I yelled, smacking him on the head. _I can't believe I actually cuddled up to him… Just the thought of it makes me sick!_

"I'm no pervert!" Kish yelled in protest as he stood up and walked off. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" I said, trying to get up. I had found a bit of strength now. It seemed like I could finally walk again. I walked up to Kish and stopped him. "Trying to leave a poor hurt girl like that, huh?" I said sarcastically.

"… You're not hurt. You can walk," Kish said bitterly. "And if you're rude again I really will leave you all alone."

"Fine. I'll try to be nice to you. Happy?" I replied as I tried to keep up with him.

"And remember: that's the last time that I save you!" Kish said meanly.

"You saved me…?" I said in surprise. _So he did bring me to that tent._ "Thanks… for saving me then. I really appreciated it." I gave Kish a small hug and blushed a bit. _He's not as bad as he tries to be, then. But that doesn't change the fact that I cannot ever like him!_

"Ahem…" Kish gave a small cough. "Shouldn't we try to get of here?" 

"Oh… right," I replied quietly. Then a thought struck me. "Kish, aren't we in the village? Maybe we could ask someone if they knew a way out of this place!"

"This village is abandoned. There's no one here," he said dryly.

I looked down at the bandages on my knees. "Doesn't that mean that you bandaged me up by yourself?" I asked almost hopefully. I guess what I asked left Kish speechless because he just kept walking. I tried to run up to him, but I fell again.

Kish turned around. He picked me up and carried me. "You really aren't careful. Especially for a Mew Mew. If you fall again, I'll just leave you there," He said with a sigh.

"Hey! That's no fair! You wouldn't just go off and leave a girl, now would you?" I yelled madly.

"Just watch me," Kish said meanly as he smiled and showed off his fangs. Now I was just a bit scared. _What if he would just leave me? If he would, I'd chase him down and kick him hard! _I became quiet. _He doesn't even have to carry me…_

"Kish… If we do return… Do we still have to be enemies?" I asked quietly, looking at him and frowning a little.

"We don't have to be enemies, do we?" He said with a smile.

"But… I'm a Mew Mew, and we're on different sides, aren't we?" I said sadly. "As long as we're on different sides, we have to be enemies."

Kish looked sadly down at me. Then an idea struck him. "Then why don't you switch sides?" he asked with a giant smile on his face.

A frown crossed my face. _Switch sides? I can't do that…Not after all that everyone has done for me._ "I'm… I'm sorry, Kish. I can't do that. They're my good friends… I could never betray them…" I said quietly and sadly. _"No matter how much I want to… I can't ever **love** you, Kish. It would be forbidden love." _I whispered, tears falling down my face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kish: **I'm gonna stab myself one of these days because of this chapter.

**Me: **I'll stab you if you don't stop trying to be a punk!

**Inuyasha:** OH NO! Kish has a Sacred Jewel Shard!

**Kish:** No I don't.

**Me:** Oh wow. Kish stole something from Inuyasha… How obvious! –scolds Kish-

**Tart:** No I did! Na no daaaaaaa!

**Pai:** No, I did! It was too girly and I couldn't resist!

**Me:** … You aliens scare me. Seriously.

**Inuyasha:** I don't scare her!

**Me:** You scare me the most. Now for the DISCLAIMER! I do no own Tokyo Mew Mew or Inuyasha. But… I DO OWN SHINTARA! –evil cackle-

**Kish:** And no matter how much she wishes, she can NEVER own me! –evil perverted cackle-

**Me: **Pudding is FINALLY not in this part! YAY!

**Tart:** But I am! Na no daaaaa!

**Everyone:** Doh.


	7. PANIC! At the Dimension

**Romantic Wing**

Chapter Seven: PANIC! At The Dimension

Me and Kish didn't talk. I was walking on my own two feet again. _"I can't love you, Kish..." _those words kept ringing in my head. I wished I wasn't a Mew Mew, I wished my parents hadn't died; I wished my life was normal. But it was too late to change any of that and there wasn't anything anyone could do. I walked for what seemed like forever in complete silence.

My body couldn't take anymore of this. I hadn't eaten for two days now and my mouth was extremely dry. I felt like I could collapse. There wasn't anything in sight, just rocks. I was already giving up hope. _Maybe there's no way out._ My vision became a little blurry. The heat here was so intense and made it harder for me to walk or to even stand up.

It seemed like I was going to die until I heard something. It sounded a lot like… water! Maybe there was still some hope after all. Even if it was faint, just the sound of water splashing against some rocks made me happy and more energized. I was running on pure adrenaline now! But I had to make sure that I was imagining things. "Hey Kish, do you hear water?" I asked, trying to sound as nice as possible.

Kish pricked is big ears. It wasn't too distinct but he would hear it. "Yeah, so what?"

"So… Water means plants, and plants mean food!" I snapped. _I suppose he is a bit dull,_ I thought with a small giggle. "If we find the source of the water, we're sure to find at least some sort of food. So, let's go!" I said as I dragged Kish by the arm towards the source of the water.

We didn't have to walk for long to find the source. Nestled between a small chasm in the rocks was a creek. It was a bit odd to find a creek in a place like this. I cupped my hands together and let the water flow in. The water seemed normal enough to me. I took a small sip. It felt so refreshing. "This water is great!" I said in surprise. It was much better than the bottled water back on Earth.

Kish took a small sip of the water. It was pretty good after all! He sat down near the creek and drank more of the water. "We should rest here. We've been walking for a long time anyway," Kish said.

"Great! I could use some rest!" I replied happily as I also sat down and drank more water. There were large patches of grass all around the creek. But it didn't seem like there were any plants around. That was odd. Plants usually grew near water. But I didn't seem to care at the time. I lied down on the grass and closed my eyes. My legs felt like spaghetti and my head felt even worse. I began to fall asleep.

Kish also lied down on the grass and fell asleep. _First thing when I wake up, I'll ditch her!_ He thought rudely as he chuckled to himself. _Besides, I don't need this girl anyways!_

Hours passed as I was asleep. My tired legs became more rested and my head stopped aching. I sat up and yawned. I gasped. In front of the creek was a large green forest with off purple trees. This wasn't here before and I was sure of that. I looked over on my left. Kish was still asleep. I nudged him in the shoulder. "Wake up! We have a situation on our hands!" I yelled as I nudged him some more.

Kish woke up startled. His eyes were droopy and so were his ears. "What is it now?" he asked grumpily.

"Look over there." I pointed to the forest.

_There wasn't a_ _forest here before,_ Kish thought. "Let's go in it."

"WHAT! But we don't even know what's in there!" I snapped meanly.

"Would you rather left whatever could be in there get to you first? Nope. Didn't think so," Kish replied as he flicked me in the ear.

"Fine. We'll go in. But on one condition: if something tries to kill us, YOU have to protect me!"

"Alright, alright! Let's go in already!" Kish said impatiently as he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me in. As we walked in, we were greeted by an old short man. His skin was blue and his beard was a vibrant orange. Kish just looked at the old man and laughed. "An actual blue man!" he said as he laughed out loud.

"KISH! That's not very polite!" I said as I punched him in the arm. I walked up to the old man. "Excuse me sir. We seem to be lost. You see, we're not from this world. Could you tell us anything about this place or how to leave?" I said in the sweetest and politest way I could. One thing I knew about old people was that they loved seeing extremely polite and sweet children. And I fit that description perfect, unlike Kish.

The old man looked up at me, his small grey eyes blinked through his bushy orange eyebrows. "You're in the dimension of Panic, my dear. It's a dimension of pure chaos. And I'm sorry to say this but…" at that the old many began to laugh nastily. "There's no way out! Nyeck nyeck nyeck!" The old man snapped his fingers and two creatures covered in complete purple appeared.

The creatures had large orb-like red eyes and seven claws per hand. "Now my pretties, these two know too much. Dispose of them," the old man said roughly as he walked into the forest. The creatures stared at me for a second. One of them growled as its slick purple body shook and spikes retracted from its back. I knew what was coming now. The creature would attack me and it would all be over.  
I out held my pendant in my hand. "**MEW MEW SHINTARA METAMORPHISOS!**" I bellowed as my pendant began to glow a little. But the light wasn't strong enough. It faded back and gave a small tinkle. "_Why isn't it working?_" I whispered.

Kish called for his Dragon Swords and held them out in front of him. "Shintara, just stay out of this fight. You're too useless right now," Kish said as he motioned for me to go away.

"But… Fine then! If I'm so useless I'll just stay out of this," I said angrily. I never liked being left out of something, but when it came to things like fights I was smart to butt out. I looked down at my pendant. For once, I was hoping that I could transform. I stepped back, making sure to stay clear of the creatures.

The creatures grunted and made a beeline for Kish, holding out their long claws. Kish flew up to avoid the attacks and slashed at one of the creatures with his swords. The creatures moaned in pain as it vanished in a pile of ash. The other creatures shook as the spikes on its back sprang up in fury. It changed its shape and colour, turning into a murky black and then vanished into the ground.

I looked down at the ground. That creature was up to something. "Kish! Be careful!" I yelled. But it was too late for that. The creature rose back out of the ground right behind Kish and stabbed him in the back with its long claws and spikes. Kish fell to the ground, panting a little.

I ran to towards him, kicking the creature hard in the stomach and whacking it with a long and thick branch that I found on the ground. The creature stepped back and growled at me. I held my pendant tightly in my hand. _I wish I could transform, please… I need to transform!_ At that moment I shouted as loud as I could, holding my pendant tightly and wishing with all my heart. "**MEW MEW SHINTARA! METAMORPHISOS!**" The same sensation came back to me. I felt the warmth of the ribbons tighten around me as my costume reappeared and so did my ears. I held out my arm and let the Blueberry Carrot materialize.

The creature became more vicious. Its eyes glowed an even more vibrant red as it jumped up, its claws stretching out like knives. I leapt quickly into the arm, flipping as I kicked the creature square in the head. **"RIBBON BLUEBERRY SMASH!"** I shouted as I threw my weapon at the creature. It flew around like a boomerang, but gave off such a luminous light that the creature became blinded. The Blueberry Carrot circled around and then hit the creature and turning it into a powdery rainbow coloured ash.

"I did it! Ha! In yer face Kish! Guess I'm not so useless after all, huh?" I said boastfully as I turned around. Kish was still on the ground. I ran to his side. "Kish! Kish! Are you ok?" He didn't move or say a word. He was covered in scratches and blood. That creature had really injured him badly. He needed help! I helped him up as I let him lean on my shoulder. _I need to get him out of this forest,_ I thought as I hurried out of the forest.

I set him down near the creek. Then it clicked to me. I had no bandages! Maybe I could rip a piece of my clothes and use it as a bandage! I transformed back and ripped a piece of both my sleeves off and used them as bandages. _He really did protect me,_ I thought. The both of us needed rest now. I leaned against a small tree and rested, letting Kish recover.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: **That was such a long chapter! –sighs-

**Kish:** Can't you just end the dumb fan fic here…?

**Me: **No way José! I'm gonna make this one very long fan fic in which you co-star in.

**Kish:** Darn it all… -steals the script and rips it up-

**Ichigo:** NYA Kish ripped up the script! We're saved!

**All the Mew Mews:** YAY!

**Me: **S-shut up! I'll make a new script you evil cretins! –cackles-

**Kish:** What's with the creepy old man anyways…?

**Old Man:** Nyeck, nyeck, nyeck! Ye youngins best learn yer respect! Ho ho ho!

**Pudding & Tart:** HE'S SANTA CLAUS! NA NO DAAAAA!

**Me:** No he's not. You'll just have to find out in the next chapter. ;D

**Everyone:** Aw, no fair! –crying-

**Me:** I do no own Tokyo Mew Mew, however I do own Shintara, the creatures and the creepy old man…

**Old Man: **I AM NOT CREEPY! I JUST LOOOOVE CHILDREN!

**Me:** Run for your lives! –runs away-

**Everyone else except the old man:** -runs too and throws stuff at the old man-


	8. Over the Chaos and Through the Woods

**Romantic Wings**

Chapter Eight: Over the Chaos and Through the Woods, To The Exit We Go!

I looked down at Kish. His head was resting on my lap. Every once in a while he would wince at the pain that was inflicted on him. He had been like this for quite a few hours now. I ripped off a small piece of my sleeve and got it a little wet with the creek water, and then I folded it and placed it on Kish's forehead. "Here… This might help a little," I said softly.

Kish winced a little but opened his eyes a bit. "Thank you… Shintara," he said softly. Kish smiled a bit. He looked down at the small cloth bandages on his arms, legs and stomach. "Couldn't keep your hands off me, now could you?" he said in his usual perverted voice.

I began to blush a little. But then I stopped blushing and started to argue again. "You were hurt you baka! If I hadn't bandaged you up you'd be in an even worse condition! You could've even died!" I said, almost with a temper. _He's such a perverted idiot sometimes! Why'd I have to save him!_ I thought bitterly. _Now that I think about it, I could probably even push his head off of my lap…_

"Aw, why do you always have to get so mad? It was a compliment, sweetie!" he said tauntingly with a small giggle.

I began to blush even more now. "You do know I could just shove your head off my lap and push you into the creek, right?" I said with a glare in-between my blushing.

Kish gave a small pout. "Not even Kitten is as mean as you…" he said in a childish voice.

"I'm only nice to people who **aren't** pervs," I said in a mean voice. "From what Ichigo told me, you're a pervert, a stalker, and somewhat psychotic." I began to giggle a little. I just knew that'd tick him off at least a little. But instead he just smiled.

"Guess that means you like a perverted stalker!" He laughed as he got up. He began to wince at the pain in his legs. He could barely stand up.

"Kish! You have to be more careful!" I said as I stood up and held him by the arm. _I didn't know that he couldn't stand up in this condition, _I thought in worry. "If it'll help you walk, you could lean on shoulder a bit."

Kish gave a very perverted smile. He leaned on my shoulder and put his arm around me. "My, oh my! Bunny's actually going to be nice to me?" he said with a very toothy smile.

I chose to ignore that entirely. "Let's just go in the forest and look for the exit, okay?" I said as I helped Kish walk onwards into the forest. Kish nodded and we both walked into the forest. It was deathly silent. Not even a leaf fell down. It just seemed too quiet. But we continued to walk anyways.

We didn't even see any animals, just trees. "Shintara, something doesn't seem right." Kish said in a quiet voice.

I nodded my head in agreement. "We better be on our guard then," I said in a hushed voice. "Anything could happen here." We kept on walking straight through the forest. We didn't even hear a sound. It was just so peaceful and quiet. We walked on until we reached the clearing of the forest where we saw the old man again.

"Oh ho ho! Looks like you've finally come!" the old man chuckled in a wheezy voice. "I didn't think you'd be brave enough to even come near me again! Well then, seems you've more than passed your test, little missy."

"Test? What test? You call letting your creatures attack us a 'test'?" I said in about the calmest voice I could. I didn't want the old man to set some more of his little creatures out on us. The old man just looked at me, not even smiling.

"Well yes it was a test. But you see, the purpose of it was not to defeat my creatures, but to save a friend," the old man said trying to sound wise. "I made sure you would come here so I could properly meet 'The Key of Light' and test her to see if she was really worthy."

" 'Key of Light'? What do you mean?" I asked out of curiousity.

"You see my dear; you are more than just a Mew. _You_ are the key to save others and their worlds from complete destruction and the eternal darkness. But you'll find out more about that another time I suppose. But for now, I guess it would be wise to let you go back to you home," the old man said.

"Actually, I'd like to find out more about this before we go back," I said. _"Key to Light"? This could also explain a lot about what had happened to my home and who that mysterious man was._ "Please, can you tell me a bit more?"

"Hmmm… I guess I could tell you a little bit of the truth. It all began eons ago, before technology and all that. Worlds were beginning to fade away and the creatures you saw before were what we believed were the 'Sins of Darkness'. They had rampaged and destroy many a world until one day a woman stepped up and banished the darkness with her graceful light and restored the worlds. And now it is time for the goddess to restore the worlds again," the old man said slowly.

"But I… I don't even have the power to do that…" I replied sadly._ How am I supposed to do all that? I'm just a teen, not some goddess… But I feel something deep down telling me to help._ "If I can find the power to help then I promise that I shall…" I said slowly with a smile.

The old man smiled too. "That's just what I'd like to hear from the great savoir. Now I guess it's time for you two to get home," the old man replied as he snapped his fingers. The green of the sky changed into a deep sky blue and everything seemed to become more alive.

"Hey! I think I can teleport now!" Kish said happily.

"You can? Can you teleport us back then?" I asked happily. Kish put his arms around me and I felt an odd sensation, like before pulled between two different places. I waved good-bye to the old man as darkness surrounded me again and I found myself and Kish back in the park just outside the Café. "YES! We're finally back!" I said with extreme excitement in my voice.

"I hope you know this means we'll be enemies," Kish said, still leaning on my shoulder.

"You mean… We have to fight each other?" I asked sadly. I felt like we were actually becoming friends, but now those thoughts were shattered.

"Yes, we do. But until that time comes…" Kish said as he kissed me on the cheek. "We can be 'secret friends'!"

"Sounds good to me!" I replied as I blushed and kissed him back on the cheek. Kish smiled and then stopped leaning on my shoulder as he teleported away. _I wonder if we will just be 'friends'!_ I thought, my face going into a crimson red as I ran towards the Café.

Back at the Café everyone was screaming and yelling at each other, I could even hear from outside the door. I opened the door silent and stepped in. "Hey everyone! Got any grub?" I said as my tummy growled loudly, forcing everyone to shut up. Ryou was being knocked out by an angry Ichigo, Zakuro was standing back and sighing, Lettuce was jumping up and down, and Pudding and Mint were both drinking tea. I really couldn't imagine Pudding drinking tea, I just couldn't… It was shocking even.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** I'm so sorry about the delay for this chapter! I had writers block and I was away from my computer! ;; -huggles the poor computer-

**Kish:** I was finally free from this evil writing monster! -

**Me:** Don't celebrate yet. I'll make SURE Ichigo dies and you'll be hooked up with ME! –cackles maniacly-

**Ichigo:** OH NO!

**All the other Mews:** HOORAY!

**Aoyama:** Noooooo! My precious Ichigo shall die! -starts to cry-

**Me:** Awww, don't cry Aoyama. You'll be the reason she dies.

**Aoyama:** I will…?

**Kish:** Can I kill him?

**Me:** Go ahead. Go nuts! -cheers for Kish-

**Tart:** Cool! Aoyama shall die and I shall steal his candy! Na no da!

**Me:** Taru-Taru-chan, you're free to. And Kish, I have a nickname for you: Kishiepuuu!

**Kish:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE AGONY! -goes for several hours of therapy-

**Me:** I do not Tokyo Mew Mew. But I do own Shintara, the creepy old man, and the mysterious dude who is STILL mysterious.

**Creepy Old Man:** Ho ho ho! Let me see those Mew Mew lassies! -thinks perverted thoughts-

**Me:** Girls…

**Mews:** Yep. –ties up the old man-

**Me:** -whacks the old man away with the Blueberry Carrot-

**Old man:** But I only wanted to see this paaaaantiiiieeeesssssss! -goes flying anime-style-


	9. Swords out, Guns in

**Romantic Wings**

Chapter Nine: Swords out, Guns in

The Mews all ran up to me, tearing of joy falling down their faces as they tackled me down onto the ground with a group glomp. Keiichirou just stood back and laughed. "Tee hee… I missed you all too! Now could you all do me a favour, not trying to be rude or anything.. But you're squishing me…" I stammered, feeling myself get crushed under everyone's weight. Everyone got off, blushing a little.

"Shintara-onee-san! Where were you? Pudding was worried, na no da!" An excited Pudding said.

I began to explain the events that occurred in that other dimension, mentioning what the old man had said to me. But I left out the part with Kish in it, just incase they got worried or scolded me. Everyone just stared in wonder. They could not believe it. "I wonder what it means," Lettuce said quietly in her shy little voice.

"I have no clue, Lettuce!" I replied sadly with a frown. "If what the old man said is true, our lives may as well change forever."

I took some food from the fridge later that day and went down to the basement and slept in my small sleeping bag. I couldn't stop dreaming of what might happen to me in the future, and just between you and me, I also dreamt about Kish. He may be an idiot, but he's a cute idiot!

I woke up early in the morning and got dressed into my uniform. I got upstairs, cleaned up a little since I was bored and stepped outside. It was only nine in the morning. The sun was up and the birds were chirping. "Ahhhhh! It's such a lovely morning!" I said happily with a yawn as I stretched my arms out.

"You're up early," said a familiar voice from up in a tree. I turned around.

"Oh, hello, Kish!" I said happily. "I'm always up early around here. I always have to work in the Café so I make the most of it, I guess."

"You work? Hmph. Doesn't seem like you do!" Kish said with a giggle as he sat in the tree and began to laugh.

I gave a big pout. Then I noticed that Kish still had those bandages on him. "Oh! That reminds me, are you feeling any better today?" I asked with a smile.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm doing okay. Anyways… Just thought I'd give you a warning and all, since you did help me and such," Kish said in a whiny voice. "Pai and Tart are hatching up another 'take-over-the-earth' plan at the mall today. So you better be on your toes, Bunny."

"Really? Wait a second… Aren't you going to help them?" I said with a slight glare. "If you are going to help them, then I'll have no choice but to fight you, I hope you know that!"

"Of course I'm going to help them! And bring it on, you prissy Bunny!" Kish said in a taunting voice as he pointed and laughed at me from his tree. I kicked the tree hard and watched as he fell off. I began to laugh really hard. "N-no fair! And how'd I fall out!" Kish shouted as he started to curse at the tree.

I giggled a little. "You're such a baka sometimes, Kish!" I said with another giggle.

Kish turned around and began to yell at me. "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS CALL ME A BAKA!"

I just stared wide-eyed for a second. He ever yelled that much before when I called him a baka. "Being a baka isn't all that bad though! Least you can always make me laugh!" I said trying to calm him down.

Kish gave a grouchy pout. "Well, see ya later Funny-Bunny," he said as he teleported away.

"Fine. Be that way, baka-jerk!" I said as I stormed into the Café and went back to cleaning, even though I didn't have to. After several thousand times of cleaning the same floor I got tired and sat down. After a minute the Café door opened and Ichigo walked in.

"Hi Shintara! Where is everybody today?" Ichigo asked.

"Dunno. Ryou is still upstairs doing 'who-knows-what' though. Oh! I have really bad news too!" I said in an urgent voice as I ran up to Ichigo. "It looks like the aliens are planning something again! Kish told me that a while ago." Whoops. Looks like I'm busted.

"Kish told you? How'd he tell you?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"You see, me and Kish were BOTH stuck in that dimension and we sort of became friends. So this morning after I was finished cleaning up, I went outside and saw Kish and he told me!" I said really quickly. "We have to get to the mall!" I dragged Ichigo out of the Café, hitting her head in the doorway by complete accident.

We ran all the way to the mall and then panted to catch our breath. People were running around and screaming. "See? Told ya!" I said to Ichigo as we both transformed and ran in there. Pai and Tart were harassing the people and aiming attacks at them, unfortunately they missed every time. Oh well, too bad for them. But then I spotted Kish, laughing from the sidelines.

"Alright, you! The gig is up! Now, stop all this!" I shouted to the aliens as I summoned my weapon and pointed it at them. "If you don't, I'll have to fight you."

"Shintara… They won't listen, I hope you know that," Ichigo said with a sigh as she took out her Strawberry Bell.

"Took you long enough to show up, hags!" said the little one, named Tart.

"Shintara! You handle Kish, I'll take care of the other two!" Ichigo called out. I nodded my head and leapt in the air, landing on Kish's head and making him fall over. Ichigo leapt up and kicked Pai in the gut while Tart laughed, getting the Strawberry Bell stuffed into his oversized mouth.

"Kish, I do not wish to fight you. Just stop all of this right now!" I said in a furious tone. I glared at Kish. "I can't believe you'd actually be part of all this, Kish! I… I trusted you as a friend!" I said as a tear fell down my cheek.

Kish got up and began to yell again. "My people have always dreamed of this planet and have always wanted to live here! But look what the humans have done to it! They've turned it into a polluted planet! What should it matter if I end a few insignificant lives!" Kish said as he took out his swords and aimed at me with his lightning attacks.

I dodged just in time but doing a back-flip. "Some humans are trying to do their part in saving this planet! And trying to kill humans is no better than what they have done! Now stop all this before I get serious about fighting! And what is to be gained from fighting and killing? Killing causes more killing and killing causes sadness!" I said tearfully as I hit Kish with my Blueberry Carrot in the shoulder.

"My people are dying on my home planet! All we've ever wanted was to live in a better place!" Kish said as he stabbed me in the shoulder. "All you humans do is destroy!"

I fell to the ground, clutching my shoulder in pain. "Kish… killing others won't solve any problems… It just causes them… Please… just stop all of this…" I stammered between groans of pain. My shoulder was bleeding pretty badly. I doubted that I could use that arm. Suddenly in the distance I heard police sirens. I turned around. At the entrance to the mall were six police officers, each holding up a gun.

"Stop with your hands up right now!" they yelled as they clicked their guns.

"Please! Do no shoot!" I shouted as I got up slowly, still holding onto my shoulder.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was fighting Pai and Tart. She turned around when she heard the sirens after she finished beating Tart up with her Strawberry Bell and making fun of Pai and his "thirst for knowledge" as he called it. "Hey! Are those police officers planning to shoot us!" Ichigo asked.

I looked over at Ichigo. "Looks like it," I said in a worried voice as I slowly began to walk towards the police officers. One of them shot with their gun, narrowly missing me. "They're serious now."

Kish looked at the police officers with a fanged smile, taking his swords out. His eyes began to glow white and he smiled to show his fangs. "So, they want to fight, eh? I'll take care of these small-fry!" Kish said with a maniacal laugh as he ran towards the police, prepared to slice them in two.

"KISH! STOP!" I shouted as I ran towards him, holding him back. But it was too late. Six bullets shot through the air, each making a loud _BANG!_ Before I knew it, I was sobbing. Kish fell to the ground, each of the six bullets hitting him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** YAY! I've written yet another exciting chapter!

**Kish:** It's not exciting.

**Me:** Y-yes it is! WHY ISN'T IT EXCITING TO YOU!

**Kish:** Because. I don't get to kiss my koneko-chan.

**Me:** But you WILL kiss the main character! ISN'T THAT GOOD ENOUGH?

**Kish:** Nope.

**Me:** You're a baka Kishiepuuu!

**Kish:** KISHIEPUU? I NEED MY MOMMY! -goes into a fetal position-

**Pai:** … Someone's ACTUALLY been able to put Kish in a fetal position. We've been spared!

**Me:** MY POOR KISHIE! -starts to cry-

**Mint:** Well, that means we have one less pervert in the world. -drinks some tea-

**Zakuro:** Not necessarily. We still have Masaya.

**Me: **Do not worry, gals! I'll make sure Masaya dies in the next chapter!

**Everyone except Ichigo:** Yo ho, the wicked bastard's gone! –starts to sing Wizard of Oz songs-

**Ichigo:** MASAYA IS GOING TO DIE! NOOOOOOOOOOO! –sobs-

**Me:** SHUT UP, ICHIGO! –ties Ichigo up, gags her and gives her to Kish-

**Kish:** YAY! I get to do whatever I want to my Koneko-chan! –snaps out of fetal position-

**Me:** Now then for disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I only own Shintara, the creepy old man and the mysterious guy who STILL does not show up! Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. An Unforgettable Death

**Romantic Wings**

Chapter Ten: An Unforgettable Death

I sobbed as Kish lay on the ground not moving. _Please don't be dead! Please don't die!_ I thought as I cried more and more and I could feel my face getting red and my eyes becoming sore due to all the crying. I fell on my knees and knelt near Kish. He was still breathing, but things didn't look good. I looked at my Blueberry Carrot. _Why can't you be a healing item…?_

Suddenly my staff-like weapon began to glow white. _Is my wish coming true?_ I said in my head as I stopped crying. The white light felt so warm… I took hold of my staff and closed my eyes. _Please Blueberry Carrot… Grant my wish… Use a technique of healing!_ Words started to pop into my head and I found the realization of what that old man had said before. Maybe this was my gift, then.

My Blueberry Carrot felt warmer in my hand. Small white petals began to fall from it's carrot top as white light poured out. I closed my eyes and said exactly what came into my mind. "**RIBBON WHITE PETAL DANCE!**" I yelled as I began to spin in the air, holding my staff with my hands as white petals surrounded the mall. Everyone stared at them in awe.

The police officers fled in fear when the petals approached them. Everything began to glow a soft shade of green. _Was this my spell of healing then?_ Kish also began to glow green as the bullet holes started to vanish slowly as the blood also vanished. I kept my eyes closed and continued to spin up into the air. Higher, and higher I flew. It felt so good… So wonderful. It was like I was really flying. The sensation was simply wonderful!

My staff then stopped glowing and I landed with a _thud!_ back into the ground. "My head feels so dizzy… Kyaaaaaaaaa!" I said as I span out of pure dizziness and then fell on the ground. I looked at my shoulder. My shoulder was also healed by my magic. _Was it really magic…?_ I looked around. Everyone had stopped fighting and was now staring at me.

"That girl can use healing magic?" Pai asked in confusion.

"She healed Kish!" said an amazed Tart.

"Mew Shintara! You can heal people?" Ichigo asked puzzled.

"I… I don't know!" I said. Now that I thought about it; what had I done? Everything was now a big blur to me. Kish began to wake up. He opened his eyes. The bullets were gone. But how? He looked around. Everyone was staring at that Bunny-Girl. "Hey, what happened?" he asked in confusion as he got up.

"KISH! You're okay!" I said happily as I tackle glomped him. "My healing magic worked! It worked!" I cheered happily.

Kish just blinked as he got up. "Pai, what happened?"

"She used some sort of 'magic' and healed your wounds," Pai explained in a 'I'm-smarter-than-you' tone.

"Yup! I guess staff can do a lot more than I thought" I said gleefully. I looked at my staff. _Just imagine all that cool stuff I can do if I was able to do THAT!_

"Whatever. Boast all you want. I'm out of her," Pai said as he teleported away.

"Wait for me!" Tart said as he teleported away too.

"Well, guess our work here is done!" Ichigo said as he began to walk off. "Mew Shintara, you coming?"

"Oh! Coming, coming!" I said hyperly as I started to jog up to Ichigo when someone grabbed my arm. "Eh?" I asked puzzled as I turned around.

"Ahem… I forgot to say thanks," said Kish, a little mad that I just jogged off like that.

"Oh! It was no problem!" I said smiling. Kish pulled me towards him and gave me a small kiss on the lips. I began to blush. _And here I thought that he loved Ichigo…_But I didn't mind. In fact, I enjoyed that kiss, even if it was short. Kish then flew up and waved as he teleported away. I just stood there for a few seconds, blushing and smiling until I decided to catch up to Ichigo.

--------------------------------

The next day at the Café, I was happy all day. I was skipping away, humming and smiling all day. Everyone seemed a little freaked out to see me in such a happy mood, but I didn't care. I didn't even get tired after a whole day of work. I walked outside to get some fresh air until I heard a cell phone ring.

Ichigo was on the cell phone. She opened it up and looked at the call display. It was from… the hospital? Ichigo looked a little puzzled but picked it up anyways. "Hello?" she asked. I walked up to Ichigo. She looked really shocked.

"Hey, Ichigo-chan! Anything wrong?" I asked.

Ichigo covered her mouth with her hands. "Ma…Masa…Masaya… He… He got into a car accident and he… He didn't survive…" Ichigo sobbed as she ran into the Café. I ran in after her.

I knew how much she loved Masaya… Well, I might not have really favoured him, considering he did seem like a 'pretty boy' but I didn't like to see Ichigo so upset! I walked up to her. She was sobbing in a chair, covering her head with her hands.

Ryou walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, what happened here?" he asked.

"Ichigo got a call. Masaya got into a car accident and he… well… died," I whispered into Ryou's ear.

Ryou looked a little taken aback by this. He got a chair and sat down next to Ichigo, putting his arm her. "Ichigo, I know you loved him. I'm so sorry…" Ryou said gently.

"But that's the thing… I didn't 'love' him… I just… Really cared and liked him," Ichigo said sobbing some more. I didn't want to get in the way, so I walked out of the Café, leaving Ryou and Ichigo alone together.

"Poor Ichigo… If only there was something I could do to make her feel better," I said. I didn't think my staff could bring people to life, just heal them. No matter how much I wanted to, I knew bringing people to life was possible. I gave a deep sigh. I wanted to help Ichigo so badly… But I knew that maybe Ryou could make her feel better.

I peeked into a window. Ichigo was leaning on Ryou's shoulder, still crying. After several minutes, Ichigo finally walked out. Her face didn't look that red anymore, but her eyes still were. I came up and gave Ichigo a big hug. "It'll be okay, Ichigo-chan!" I said, trying to cheer her up. She looked so sad now. I wondered if she'd ever get over the loss…

Ichigo gave a weak smile. "Thanks Shintara," she said as he began to walk home.

"You sure she'll be okay?" I asked Ryou as he walked out.

"I don't know. I tried to cheer her up the best I could," Ryou said as he walked off into the park.

I began to sigh. Looks like I'm stuck all by my lonesome in the Café again! I walked inside and began to sweep up the floor."First thing tomorrow, I'll go to Ichigo's house and try to cheer up her!" I said. Little did I know that _someone_ was spying in the Café window.

_She's going to_ _cheer my Koneko-chan up? I'll get there first and cheer Ichigo up before her!_ Kish thought with a big smile as he floated outside the Café, spying on me as I was sweeping up the floor. "Is that all she does? Tsk, tsk. I almost feel sorry for Funny-Bunny!" Kish said a little too loud as he began to laugh.

I heard a voice outside the Café window. I walked up the window, opened it and looked down. Kish was sitting on the ground, pretending to be invisible. "Hello! What are you doing down there, Kish?" I asked suspiciously.

"I heard that you were going to cheer Ichigo up. So, what happened to her?" Kish asked curiously.

I began to sigh. "Masaya got into a car accident and she really is quite upset…" I said sadly. "Look, if she saw you around she might only get mad. You'd best leave her alone for a few days." I said, scolding him.

"And what's wrong with wanting to see her?" Kish asked a little annoyed.

"Because she's really upset, baka! And you and her aren't exactly 'friends'," I pointed out.

"Good point…" Kish said nodding his head a little. "Why can't you stop calling me 'baka'? It's annoying…"

I gave a big grin. "If I stopped calling you a baka, there'd be no fun in that, now would there? Now, can you please just go away for a bit? Ryou might come back at any minute. He'd be so mad if he saw you around!"

"Fine, fine!" Kish said as he teleported away.

He really is quite annoying sometimes. _Hmmm… That gives me an idea!_ I thought with an evil grin on my face as I daced downstairs into the basement and fetched some of Keiichirou's tools. "Heh, heh… I wonder what kind of contraption I can build…" I thought mischievously as I began to work at inventing a small little collar-like device.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Masaya's dead, Masaya's dead! -starts to party-

**Kish:** And I'm actually alive? YAY! –spies on Ichigo-

**Ichigo:** KISH, YOU PERV! -slaps Kish with a hockey stick-

**Me:** Now, now kiddies. Play nice! You too, Kishiepuuu! -gives Kish a cookie-

**Kish:** Cookie, cookie! -eats it and begs for more-

**Ichigo:** Why did you make Masaya die! -cries-

**Me:** One: I hate Masaya. Two: He's a Pretty-Boy with no life. Three: He needed to die so you and Ryou could be together!

**Ryou:** I get to be with… Ichigo? -imagines Ichigo as an angel and drools-

**Ichigo:** Erm… I guess that's okay…

**Kish:** WHAT ABOUT ME?

**Me:** You're with Shintara, enjoy. D

**Kish:** Curse you, curse you…

**Keiichirou:** Don't I get to be with anyone?

**Me:** Nope. You're a lonely baker who does 'who-knows-what' in the basement on the computer…

**Pudding:** I get to be with Taru-Taru then! Na no da! –tackle glomps Tart-

**Tart:** KEEP HER AWAY! -runs around crying-

**Me:** Actually… You two are such an adorable couple… -plots-

**Everyone:** UH-OH SPAGHETTI-O's!

**Me:** Now it's time for the…

**Pudding:** Pudding and Taru-Taru show…? -does some acrobatics-

**Me: **Nope! It's the disclaimer! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I do own Shintara! Stay tuned for another great chapter! Oh and… MASAYA SHALL NEVER COME BACK! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Ichigo:** -sobs some more-


	11. The Yule Ball Fiasco

Romantic Wings

Chapter Eleven: The Yule Ball Fiasco 

It had been several months since Masaya's death. Ichigo hadn't even spoken to anyone of the Mews ever since, but she always talked to Ryou. It seemed to me like Ichigo had found lots of comfort with Ryou. Me and her hadn't even had a real conversation since the Masaya accident.

But as the months passed, things became so quiet. And soon Christmas time loomed ever closer to us. It was only three days until Christmas Eve and everyone was excited! And for Christmas we were all planning for the big Café Yule Ball! The Yule Ball was a special formal dance where we all celebrated Christmas together and had a big dance.

"Hey, Ryou! I need a dress for the Yule Ball! Can I have some money and go buy one?" I asked Ryou. I still needed a dress. This was a former dance after all, and I seriously needed a dress!

"Well… I guess you could. Or… I could make you a dress…" Ryou said.

"You could actually make me a dress? THAT'D BE SOOO AWESOME!" I said hyperly as I began to jump up and down.

"Erm… Calm down! I'll make you a dress on one condition: you have to do extra work at the Café!" Ryou said with a smirk.

"EXTRA WORK? But I work hard enough already, don't I?" I asked a little disappointed. _I guess this means I'll just have to work overtime after the Café closes and do more cleaning in the morning…_ "Alright, I'll do some extra work then…" I said with a big sigh.

"Well then, get to work Shintara!" Ryou replied as he walked into the kitchen.

I began to sigh once more as I sweeped up the Café while everyone else left. The next three days were so long. I spent everyday tirelessly working my butt off just to clean up and get a dress for the Yule Ball. Everyday I would dream of the Ball, just dancing around and celebrating the Christmas spirit. It seemed like so much fun…

On the morning of the Yule Ball I woke up with a start. I was just so hyper! I sweeped up and cleaned the tables as quickly as I could. Then I got into my Café maid outfit and stepped outside for some fresh air. "Ahhhhh… I can't wait until the Yule Ball today!" I said in an excited voice. Even if there was no snow around, it still felt like Christmas to me. The trees were decorated with beautiful Christmas lights and there was mistletoe right under the Café door.

Yep, it was Christmas! I was about to walk inside when something hit me on the head. _OUCH! Who threw that rock?_ I thought in my head as I turned around. Floating up in the air was Kish, smiling toothily. "Kish, why'd you throw that rock at me?" I asked rubbing my head.

"To get your attention. What's this 'Yule Ball'?" Kish asked suspiciously.

"The Yule Ball is a formal Christmas dance," I explained. "And why are you so interested in a boring formal dance?"

"No reason, no reason at all," Kish replied. "So… Is Ichigo going to be there?"

"As far as I know, she is. And I hate to break it to ya, but I think Ichigo is already going to dance with someone!" I said teasingly. I just knew that'd throw him off his guard.

"S-she is! With who?" Kish asked in surprise.

"Not telling." I said smiling.

"Can't I at least come to this dance then?" Kish asked childishly.

"Nope. Not unless you promise that you'll be good and you won't cause any trouble!" I said scolding him. "The Yule Ball begins at 8:00pm. And you'll need a tuxedo too."

"A tuxedo, eh? Shouldn't be too hard to find," Kish said giggling a little.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Just meet me by that bench over there at 8:00!" I said as I pointed to a park bench. _Hee hee…Once I give him that little bracelet he's sure not to cause any trouble!_ I thought happily.

I was just cleaning and such during those few months. When my parents were still alive, they forced me to go into advanced education. So while I was in advanced education I was taught principals of machinery and such. I had learned all there was to know about inventing a simple device, nothing too complicated though. And I had finally created something that as actually useful: a bracelet that prevented the wearer to do anything rude and/or violent!

You see, my sneaky little device was on voice command. Whenever I would say a certain 'password' it would react and give a small little shock to whoever wore it. It was totally brilliant, and yet simple. Yes, I know that what I would do was so entirely sneaky and down-right mean, but it was the only way to keep Kish out of trouble.

"Fine then. I'll just meet you by the bench at 8:00!" Kish said as he teleported away.

_My plan might work better than I thought. Now I just hope Kish doesn't bring his little friends with him…_ Then a thought just struck me. What if Kish brings Tart and Pai with him? They might ruin the Yule Ball! Well, not while I was around, that's for sure! But chances are Kish wouldn't bring Pai with him. Pai was just too uptight. And Tart was just… Let's just say he was too annoyng.

I went back inside the Café, put away and tables and decorated the Café for the Yule Ball. Ryou came down the stairs and also helped. In only a matter of two hours, the Café was perfectly decorated and furnished for the Yule Ball! The tables were moved to the side, and a big space in the middle was left for all the dancing. There was even a Christmas tree too!

"The Yule Ball will begin in an hour. Want to see your dress?" Ryou asked.

"Yes please!" I said excitedly as Ryou went back upstairs to get the dress. When he came back, he was holding a small box. He gave me the box. When I looked inside, I found the most beautiful dress I had ever seen! The dress was white, with pink and yellow frilles. The shoulders were decorated with pink and there were even roses near the bottom! It was truly beautiful.

"Thank you so much, Ryou!" I said happily as I gave him a small hug and rushed upstairs to change into my dress. It had taken me quite a long time to get that silly dress on, but I did it! Then I ran into the washroom, took out my make-up kit and put lip stick on and some eye shadow and mascara. After all that I put him hair up into a sort of ponytail with my spikey hair pointing up and let a little the sides of my face.

When I walked downstairs I looked at the time. _Oh no! _It was 7:55pm already? This wasn't good… I ran to the basement, got the special bracelet and then put him white high heals on. I walked out of the Café and took a few deep breaths and I walked up to the bench.

A minute later, Kish teleported by the bench. He was wearing a black tuxedo, but he left his hair the way it was. He was only a small bouquet of flowers, "Hey, Kish! Ready to go to the Yule Ball?" I asked happily, hoping that he brought the flowers for me.

"Yup. Now where's Ichigo?" Kish asked looking around.

"Eh?" I asked puzzled. _Wait a second… DID HE COME TO THE YULE BALL **JUST** SO HE COULD SEE ICHIGO!_ "Ichigo isn't here yet… Hey… Did you actually bring those flowers **just** for her?" I asked a bit unhappy.

"Well… Uhhh…" Kish stammered, blushing a bit.

"… You just came to see Ichigo… Fine then, I'm not taking you to the Yule Ball…" I said a little annoyed. _I thought he wanted to come to the Yule Ball with me, not Ichigo. WHAT A BAKA JERK!_ I began to walk off, a little pissed off. _Even after I told him that Ichigo probably had somebody to dance with, he still wanted to see her… Boy, he's a baka. Yup, he's a total baka. B-A-K-A, baka._

"Shintara! I didn't just come for Ichigo, ya know!" Kish yelled.

I turned around and stopped walking. _He didn't just come for Ichigo? Does that mean he got over her somehow? _"You mean… You didn't just come because Ichigo was going to be here…?" I asked, almost quietly. _Does this mean he doesn't love Ichigo anymore? That's almost too unreal to be true!_

"Actually… I just wanted to go to the Ball… with you…" Kish said, holding out the roses.

I began to blush quite a bit now. "Well, let's go to the Ball then!" I said gleefully as I took Kish by the arm and we both walked into the Café. _This is going to be the best Yule Ball EVER! I just hope everyone won't mind that I brought Kish along…_ I thought nervously as we both walked in, smiling. The Yule Ball was in full swing now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Shintara and Kishie, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love… Then comes marriage…

**Kish:** Shut up. Just shut up now…

**Ichigo:** We should make this a Kodak moment! The day Kish gets over Ichigo! It'll be the front page! –Nya nya nya

**Mint:** We should arrange a marriage!

**Pudding:** Pudding shall be the flower girl! Na no da!

**Zakuro:** I'll be the bride's maid.

**Lettuce:** I'll be the bride's assistant!

**Pai:** I shall be the priest.

**Tart:** I'll be best man!

**Me:** IT IS AGREED THEN! WE SHALL JOIN SHINTARA AND KISH IN HOLY MATCHRAMONY IN DUE TIME! …once they're 19 or so… which might take another… trillion chapters…

**Ichigo:** Aw, no fair! I wanted to get a Kodak moment!

**Kish:** I'd be happy to be _your_ Kodak moment, Ichigo! -giggles pervertedly-

**Me:** BAD KISHIEPUUU! NO CHEATING ON YOUR GAL! -whacks Kish with a perv stick-

**Ryou:** You should be ashamed, Kish… 

**Keiichirou:** I agree!

**Tart:** This is what happens when you restrict Kish to one woman. He goes girl crazy. The poor lad… He'll never get out of that extreme therapy… Oh well! Let's all celebrate!

**Everyone:** -whacks Tart into the air anime-style-

**Me:** Now that we've all enjoyed embarrassing Kish, it's time for the DISCLAIMER! I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I am sad to inform you that I never shall. If only I could… Anywho, I do own Shintara though and the old man who won't show up for a very, very long time and that mysterious dude who I keep forgetting to put into the storyline…  
**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER… IT SHALL INCLUDE:**

Ichigo x Ryou  
Pai x Zakuro  
Shintara x Kish


	12. Mistletoe? OH NO!

**Romantic Wings**

Chapter Twelve: Mistletoe, OH NO!

When me and Kish walked into the Yule Ball, everyone just stared at us. They didn't say a word, they just stared. "What?" I asked in confusion.

"Why'd you bring HIM along?" Ichigo asked furiously as she stomped up to me and whacked me on the head.

"He wanted to come, so I let him!" I said. "Kish even said he'd be nice today, isn't that right, Kish?" I nudged him hard in the shoulder.

"Yeah. I promised to be nice today, Kitten. Just cut me some slack today!" Kish said smiling.

"He can stay then, but only if you keep him under control!" Ichigo said with a small glare.

"She's really mad today…" I said with a deep sigh. "That has to be the first time she's glared at me." Just as I was going to drag Kish by the arm again, I heard someone laughing. It was Ryou.

"Shintara, you might want to look up." Ryou said with a smirk. I looked up and gasped. _It couldn't be… Not the dreaded…_ "Yep, it's mistletoe!" Ryou said laughing. "Have fun!"

"What's mistletoe?" Kish asked looked up at the green leafy thing hanging from the ceiling.

I began to blush a crimson red. _Now I have to KISS him? THAT CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _I screamed in my head. "Well… You see… Mistletoe is a Christmas tradition. If a boy and a girl are standing under it they have to kiss," I said quietly while blushing.

"So we have to kiss?" Kish asked curiously. I began to nod while blushing even more. I just knew this pervert would think of more than just _kissing._ Just as Kish leaned in to kiss me I stopped him.

"WAIT! I want to give you something first!" I said as I held out the bracelet I invented. _After he kisses me, I'll see if it works… Hee hee._ I put the bracelet on Kish's wrist and smiled innocently.

Kish looked at the bracelet. It really wasn't all the nice. I did try to paint it red, but well, I'm horrible at painting so it didn't turn out that nice. Kish just smiled. I guess he liked it then. "Are we going to kiss yet?" Kish asked with a perverted smile. "We're still under the mistletoe, ya know."

I looked up. Crap. We were still under it. Guess I had no choice then. I leaned in and gave him a small peck on the lips. I began to blush even more now. _Why am I blushing? No! NononononononononononoNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can't like him, nu-uh! No way, Jose! _Now, I had no idea what I was doing. "BAD, FISHIE!" I said.

And with that, Kish fell to the ground while getting slightly shocked. He got up and started to yell again. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he asked furiously. He looked at the bracelet. In an instant he knew why he had fallen to the ground and gotten electrocuted. "It's this bracelet! WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT?"

"Well… You see… Um, uh, erm… OK, OK! I CONFESS! I INVENTED THAT FREAKIN' THING TO MAKE SURE YOU WOULDN'T BE A PERVERTED BAKA AT THIS BALL!" I said, starting to talk nervously, then shouting. Everyone just stared again.

The Mew Mews all ran up to me to see what was the matter. "Shintara-oneechan! What's the matter, na no da?" Pudding asked, in her yellow and orange dress.

"N-nothing, nothing at all!" I said spazzing out a little.

"NOTHING? YOU ELECTROCUTED ME WITH A BRACELET!" Kish said as he bonked me in the head.

"Owie! Okay, maybe I deserved that." I said with a big sigh.

"Even I have to admit; giving someone a bracelet that will cause them to fall over and get electrocuted is quite mean, even to him," Zakuro said, wearing a dark purple dress with black on the bottom and on the shoulders.

"Yes… I guess it was really mean… I'm sooo sorry, Kish!" I said with big puppy eyes.

Kish just stared at me with an odd expression on his face. "Fine, I forgive you then. Just don't EVER do that again! Now take this thing off!"

"Eh? Truth is I don't know how to take it off. It was in its experimental phase since I didn't test it on anyone…" I said with an anime-style sweat drop.

"You can't take it off? Uh-oh…" Kish said in a worried voice as he teleported away.

I began to give a great big sigh. "Well… There went Kish. Guess now I have no one to dance with," I said I walked up to Ichigo and Ryou.

"Kish left ya, huh?" Ryou said smirking.

"Yup. Now I have no one to dance with!" I said with a big pout as I sat down in a chair and watched everyone else dancing. I looked over at Ichigo and Ryou. "Aren't you two going to dance?" I asked.

"WHAT? I'M NOT DANCING WITH RYOU!" Ichigo said as she blushed.

"You told me you would!" Ryou said in surpise.

"We are! But I didn't want anyone else to know!" Ichigo said as she pushed me away back to my lonely chair.

I just sat there pouting. _No fair, no fair, no fair, no fair, no fair…_ I kept repeating that in my head. Seconds later Kish, Pai and Tart had teleported next to me, each holding a small green leaf. _Wait… Isn't that **mistletoe?**_ "You brought them along/ And aren't you guys holding mistletoe?" I asked curiously.

"Yep! And it's our secret weapon today, you hag!" said Tart as he laughed. When he laughed, Pudding turned around and tackled him to the ground with a big hug. "GET HER OFF! GET HER OFF OF MEEEEEEEEE!" Tart screamed as he struggled.

"Alright, Pai! Let's execute operation 'Mistletoe'!" Kish said with a childish smile.

"These fools won't know what hit them," said Pai with an evilishly scary smile which I am sad to inform you greatly resembles that of the smile that a certain president of the United States gives when he's about to annihilate a country.

"And how are you going to do that?" I asked sarcastically. 

"Simply put, we're going to force everyone to kiss each other using the mistletoe! Brilliant isn't it?" Kish giggled as he held up the mistletoe.

"It's not brilliant. It's childish," I said with a yawn. "Let me guess: Kish is going to force Ichigo to kiss him, Pai's going to be the player here and force both Zakuro and Lettuce to kiss him, and Tart will just… Actually, he's busy enough with Pudding."

"I… I… SO WHAT?" said Pai furiously as he turned red in the face. I don't know if he was blushing or just plain mad, but it amused me to see someone be that affected by my jokes. I really wanted that to be a Kodak moment.

"Wow. Amazing. I was just kidding and yet Pai is already furious," I said with another yawn. "Incase you haven't forgotten Kish, I can still use that bracelet if you cause trouble."

"I don't care! It's worth it!" Kish said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. BAD FISH!" I yelled as Kish fell once more to the ground and became slightly electrocuted. What really made this funny is that Kish became TEMPORARILY blind!

Kish walked around, bumping into tables as he was still holding up his mistletoe until he bumped into SOMEONE. And before he knew it, he _accidentally_ kissed her. He opened his eyes for a second and also screamed. He had just kissed **Mint!** I AM NOT MAKING THIS UP! MAY-DAY! MAY-DAY!__

"I never saw that coming…" I said open mouthed.

"YOU… YOU JERK OF AN ALIEN!" Mint screamed as she slapped Kish across the face and walked away.

"It could've been worse… You could've kissed Zakuro," I said trying to cheer Kish up.

Kish rubbed his cheek where Mint had slapped him. It was red and sore. "My plans never work…" Kish said a bit disappointed.

"It's alright, Kish! Most of my plans never work either!" I said laughing a little. I turned my head. Pai was nowhere to be seen! This could only mean one thing… He must've gone after Zakuro and Lettuce! "Where'd Pai go?" I asked.

"He's probably gone after those two girls that he likes." Kish said still rubbing his cheek. A second later Pai teleported next to Kish, one big slap on his cheek.

"Zakuro slapped ya, eh?" I asked laughing.

"No. Zakuro loved the kiss, Lettuce is the one who slapped me." Pai said emotionlessly.

"And here I thought Lettuce would never slap anyone…" I said shaking my head. "Well, everyone! Let's go dance! This is still a Ball, ya know! C'mon!" I dragged Kish by the arm and kicked Pai in the knee and forced him to dance with Zakuro. I however had the horrible luck of dancing with Kish, since he couldn't bear to ask anyone else to dance.

After the dance, everyone began to walk home, except for me, Kish, Pai, and Tart. "That evil monkey girl… She gave me a bruise on my head!" Tart whined as he sniffled back a tear.

"It wasn't that bad, Tart! I'm sure you greatly enjoyed Pudding's hug!" I said tauntingly. "Well… Guess I have to clean up everything and get ready to work tomorrow…" I began to sigh and frown a little.  
"Well… How about this?" Kish said a toothy smile as he grabbed me by the waist and I felt the same odd sensation again, like being torn between two places. The next thing I knew I was in a large white room with nothing but a bed, a few things here and there, and a bed. "Welcome to the ship!" Kish smiled.

"You mean… I'm on your ship?" I asked excitedly. Even if this was considered a kidnapping, it was fun! I wouldn't have to work tomorrow if I was kidnapped! And not to mention deal with all the customers, clean up everything or sleep in an ugly old sleeping bag! Things were looking up for me now! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** Oh Kishie-puuu… Want to test out the power of the ALMIGHTY BRACELET OF DOOM?

**Kish:** NOOOOOOOOO! Anything but that! -sobs-

**Me:** Well then, do you promise to me mine forever and do always?

**Kish:** YES! Anything! JUST KEEP THAT BRACELET AWAY FROM ME!

**Tart:** What a baby! Not even I cried that much when Pudding hugged me!

**Pudding:** So that's where you are Taru-Taru! Give Pudding a great big kiss! Na no da!

**Pai:** If only my darling Zakuro could kiss me… 

**Zakuro:** … I'm standing right next to you, you know…

**Me:** Just remember you two! Save it all for the honey-moon! -cackles meanly-

**Ichigo:** B-But… ME AND RYOU CAN'T WAIT TILL THEN!

**Me: **… I was talking about Zakuro and Pai, not you and Ryou, Ichigo. Sheesh, dumb red-head. **Kish:** Oh, Kitten. How could you cheat on me? Don't you remember what we did last Christmas? -smiles pervertedly-

**Me:** BAD FISHIE! -watches as Kish crashes through the ground and gets electrocuted-

**Ryou:** That was… Interesting…

**Me:** MY POOR KISHIE-PUUU! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!!! -cuddles Kish-

**Pai: ** Wouldn't you like to know, you incompetent human.  
**  
Me:** Shut up, you GRAPE! -whacks Pai into another dimension-  
Now… if I can get myself calmer… Here's the **disclaimer!** I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, I WISH I COULD OWN KISH AND EVERYONE ELSE, BUT I CAN'T. I DO OWN SHINTARA THOUGH, THE CREEPY OLD MAN AND THAT MYSTERIOUS DUDE WHO HAS YET TO SHOW UP. ****

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. PARTY TIME!

Romantic Wings

Chapter Thirteen: PARTY TIME!

I walked around the big white room. It really didn't look too interesting, but it was still nice. "So, whose room is this?" I asked. I had to admit though; the little trinkets that were scattered on the floor really did look quite interesting.

Kish just smiled and laughed. Yup, he was laughing pervertedly. That could only mean one thing. This was _his_ room. "It's my room, silly Bunny!" Kish giggled. "Were you hoping for some 'action' in here?"

"BAD FISHIE!" I yelled as Kish fell through the floor again and was electrocuted. Maybe my little device wasn't so "mean" after all. It had just saved me from the clutches of a pervert, didn't it? "Do you always have to be such a perv?" I said furiously.

"It's not my fault! I was born that way!" Kish protested as he slowly got up. "Keep on saying that and I'll force you back to that Café!" He said with a mock smile.

"GO BACK?" I shrieked. The fact was, if I stayed here, I wouldn't have to do as much work as in the Café. And besides, that fiasco at the Yule Ball probably made everyone a little more resentful of me. "I… I promise not to be rude then!"

"Good. Now, be a good little bunny-girl and take off the bracelet!" Kish said, trying to fake a sweet voice.

"Fine, I'll take it off. But only if you promise not to be a pervert!" I said with a sly little smile. In truth, I wasn't all that good at making a deal, but with the right smile, anything was possible. Besides, no one EVER resisted my sly smiles. Let's all just agree that it was one of those smiles that only a model could make. Yep, I was talented when it came to smiling.

Kish gave a small pout.I'm guess that he didn't like that last part. Oh well, guess this just meant he'd have one hectic time putting up with me, then. But at least he gave in and sighed. "That is just way beyond me… But I'll _try_ not to be a pervert then." Kish said unhappily as he held out his hand.

I took out a small key from my purse, and yes, I DID have a purse with me. Luckily I didn't have any money on me, but a key was important enough for a purse, I suppose. And dresses don't necessarily have pockets either. I took the key and looked at the bracelet. When I found the key hole on it I turned the key in it and - _PRESTO!_ The bracelet fell to the ground.

"There, it's off." I said. "So, if I'm a hostage here, don't I even get my own room? Now that I think about it… I let all my stuff back at the Café too…" I said with a sigh. It couldn't be helped now. Guess I'm stuck here now.

"You could just borrow some clothes from me. I dunno if they'll fit you though," Kish said as he went over to his closet and got a set of clothes that looked identical to his, except they were white, black and red. The clothes sure looked that they'd fit.

"I think they'll fit. Now I just need to change… Mind if I use the bath room?" I asked. _Then again… Where **was** the bathroom? I'm stuck on a space ship with no idea where the heck a simple bathroom is. Wow, I really am a clueless ditz. _

"Sure. It's three doors from on the left," Kish said as he flopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Thanks. I'll be right back!" I said happily as I walked out of the room and went into the wash room. I took off my dress with some difficulty and put on the clothes Kish let me borrow. They fit me like a glove! I really didn't mind the fact that my belly did show, but that's what made it all fun to wear! I walked back to Kish's room.

"Eh? Where'd he go?" I said slowly in a puzzled voice as I looked around.

"Up here!" I heard a voice say. And before I knew it, Kish almost pounced on me, giving me a kiss. "Ha! You weren't expecting that little treat, now were you?" He said with a big smirk and a laugh.

I began to blush even more than a tomato. "Th-THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!" I yelled, spazzing out. I kept on picture me whacking Kish on the head with my Blueberry Carrot. Would I just LOVE to whack him? Yes, yes I would. But the moment was ruined by the grumbling of my stomach. I began to blush a crimson red as usual. _I didn't eat anything since breakfast this morning!_

Kish laughed even more now. He flew over to his bed and laughed. "Heh, I never thought anyone's stomach could rumble that much!" He snorted gleefully.

"What do you expect? I barely even ate anything all day…" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice. _He's really getting on my nerves now…_I shrugged my shoulders and walked out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kish asked suspiciously as he floated up in front of me with a cute look on his face as he titled his head. Even I had to admit, that _did_ look kind of cute… NO! No,no,no,no,no,NO! It was not cute! WHY WOULD IT BE CUTE ?

I shook my head and sighed. "I'm just going to the kitchen. I want to cook something to eat."

Kish gave a big smile. "Can I have some food too? Pai never cooks anything good and I'm no good at cooking. And not to mention Tart is too lazy to cook! So, can I have some food too? Pretty, please?" Kish asked with a gigantically huge cute smile.

I gave a small sigh and smiled. "Sure." And with that, me and Kish both walked into the hall. It was HUGE. I mean it, it was HUGE. Not even a zoo was this big… And I got the feeling that it was going to be really easy getting lost in here.

After what seemed like forever we walked into a room full of odd machines and a fridge. I'm guess this was supposed to be the kitchen. "Alrighty then, let's see…" I said as I opened the fridge. There were fruits, vegetables, milk, cheese, chocolate, and other foods that I could not name. I opened up a few cupboards until I found something easy to cook. Ramen! I took the small packages of ramen and gave a big smile. "We could eat some ramen!" I suggested.

Kish just shrugged. "Fine, we can eat ramen." He passed me a pot and I filled it with water and then placed it on the stove. After a few minutes of boiling the water, I put the ramen in, and then the seasoning.

In a few minutes the ramen was done. I took out a really big spoon and poured the ramen into two bowls. Just as I was about to hand a bowl to Kish, someone grabbed me from behind. I turned around. I almost screamed. Standing right behind me, glaring with pure fury was Pai.

"Why is our hostage here?" he asked glaring at me even more now.

"I… I just thought I'd make some ramen for me and Kish, that's all. There's still a lot left, so you can have some if you want," I replied nervously. _This guy gives me the creeps!_

Pai just glared at me. The next thing I knew, I was be dragged by my arm. "You're going to the prisoner's chamber," He said coldly.

"EH? Lemme go, lemme go!" I shouted as I kicked Pai in the leg. I then stuck my tongue at him. "I'm not going to some prison chamber! No way, nu-uh! Not me!" I said with a pout.

Kish just stood back. "Well Pai, looks like she doesn't want to go. Now what?" Kish asked tauntingly. He knew Pai would get mad at that, I could tell.

Pai just frowned coldly. "She's going whether she likes it or not!"

Then an idea struck me. _Heh. This'll work PERFECTLY._ "How about this proposition: If you send me that prisoner's chamber, I'll just bust out, get back on Earth and tell Zakuro-san than you love her, Pai! Or you could let me wander around freely here and I'll keep quiet and stay out of her way. Deal?" I asked with the biggest and most slyest smile I could muster.

Pai looked taken aback by this. _She'd… SHE'D TELL ZAKURO? _"F-fine! You can so whatever you want here! Just don't tell Zakuro, okay?" Pai stuttered nervously as he blushed. Then he floated off wherever it is that stricklers like him go…

I smiled even more. _Whatever I wanted, huh? This gives me an idea._ I dragged Kish by the arm, even if he was trying to eat his ramen. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! Pai said we could do whatever we want! Let's have a party, a party!" I mused happily and in a sing-song voice.

"A party? What kind of party?" Kish asked confused. He'd heard of parties, but I don't think he knew what they were exactly.

"Yeah, a party! It's sort of like a small celebration. At some parties there are things such are dancing and games. So I thought we could all watch a movie and then play a party game!" I suggested with a big grin on my face.

"By everyone do you mean Tart and Pai as well?" Kish asked, almost sadly.

"Yup! Maybe a party will get those two to finally stop being such jerks!" I said with a laugh. "For the party we're going to need a movie, some potato chips, soda pop, and candy! Lots and lots of candy!" I said as I planned the party out in my head. _First, we'll watch a movie. Then we'll all play a game like Spin the Bottle just to get everyone in a laughing mood, or annoyed, whichever comes first. Then we'll all raid the candy supply! It's brilliant, totally brilliant!_

I told my plan to Kish, and he giggled several times. I'm guessing he liked my plan, then. After we both found a big room we could use for the party, we both decorated the place with balloons and streamers. "I'll go get the food and the movie then!" Kish said as he teleported away.

I finished decorating the room and then put four sleeping bags in there too. It was late anyways, right? So why not just sleep in the party area? Seemed sensible enough to me, anyways. After several minutes of sprucing the place up, I decided that it was time for the party. It was going to be insane in this room, that's certain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** I have a very insane mind… Oh yes, the party of the next chapter shall be quite insane… Hee hee hee…

**Pai:** Oh no… She's plotting again… -shudders-

**Tart:** As long as the party does not involve a crazy monkey-girl, I'm fine with it. –hides in a corner-

**Pudding:** TARU-TARU! Taru-Taru, why are you hiding from Pudding? Na no daaaaaa!

**Tart: **SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !

**Kish:** Should we just let him suffer?

**Me:** Yup. It'll get him in that fetal position for hours on end, if we're lucky.

**Creepy Old Man:** Oh, ho ho ho! Shall this party be filled with beautiful women?

**Mew Mews: … -whacks old man into Masaya's grave-**

Me: Oh, Kishie-puuu…. Ready to play SPIN THE BOTTLE ?

**Kish:** SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! -hides behind Ichigo-

**Ichigo:** GET AWAY, YOU PERVERT ! -whacks Kish over the head with a mallet-

**Me:** … BAD KITTY ! -watches as Ichigo falls to the ground and gets electrocuted-

**Ryou:** OH, NO! MY POOR ICHIGO !

**Me:** She had it coming, you git.  
Ahem, now for the disclaimer…  
**I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, wish I did. Anywho, point is, I only own three characters, which is quite pathetic and sad, I know. Stay tuned for the next chapter… You MIGHT see the aliens playing Spin the Bottle. **


	14. Spin the Bottle

Romantic Wings  
**  
**Chapter Fourteen: Spin the Bottle

Kish teleported back to the party room, carrying various assortments of party equipment. He put it all down. I surveyed the stuff. There were several bags of chips, bottles of pop, and candy by the bag full. "Anymore stuff that we need?" Kish asked exhausted.

"Nope. I think we got everything. Now then, we need Pudding here A.S.A.P.! If we get her here, chances are we'll get Tart to be a good little boy." I said with a giggle. I watched as Kish teleported away, hopefully to fetch Pudding.

------------------

Kish teleported into Café Mew Mew. Everyone was sitting down and crying. "Yo, I need Pudding." Kish said rudely as he grabbed Pudding by the arm. Ryou and Lettuce got up and looked surprised.

"What are you doing in here?" Ryou shouted as he approached Kish.

"I'm doing an errand for that Bunny-Girl. She's forced us to have a party and she wants Pudding to come." Kish said simply.

"Will Taru-Taru be there, no da?" Pudding asked.

"Y-you mean… S-Shintara's okay?" Lettuce asked in her nervous and shy voice.

"Yeah, yeah. She's fine. In fact, she's somehow managed to get control over Pai, amazingly enough…" Kish said with a sad voice.

"Can I go see Shintara? Na no da!" Pudding asked excitedly as she began to jump up and down.

"Yes… Just… Stop jumping…" Kish said in an annoyed voice as he grabbed Pudding by the arm and teleported with her. Everyone just stared in awe.

"Shintara is actually okay…?" Ichigo said as she stopped crying. "We should rescue her!"

"I don't think she needs rescuing. I think it's the aliens that need rescuing. You know Shintara, she'll drive them insane with her peppy attitude." Zakuro said with a big sigh. Fortunately for everyone and for all that is good in this world, Zakuro was the only one not crying. Isn't that just a coincidence…?

"Then let's devise a plan," Ryou said, "if we're lucky we can also rescue Shintara. Then again… I doubt that we want to…" Everyone nodded their heads. They really didn't like Shintara that much, especially after that Yule Ball. And they were going to do everything in their power to make her pay for that. So they devised their plan, and let's all just hope that the hero of this story (namely Shintara), will survive their devious plot.

--------------------

As Kish teleported back, I noticed that he did bring Pudding with him. "SHINTARA-ONEE-CHAN! I WAS SO WORRIIIEEEDDD!" Pudding cried as she gave me a big tackle hug.

I collapsed to that ground and began to laugh. "Hee hee… I'm glad to see you too, Pud-chan!" I said merrily. "Pud-chan, we're all going to have a party today, so I thought I'd invite you to have some fun with Taru-chan. He's being such a brat!"

"Okay, Shintara-onee-chan!" and with that, Pudding was off to find Tart and bring him here.

"All we need to do now is drag Pai-san here!" I said. "Let's go find him!" I dragged Kish by the arm again and we both began to search for Pai. When we found him reading a book, we both dragged him by the ear and brought him to the party room. Pudding was huggling Tart and squealing, while Tart was struggling and crying.

"Why did you fools bring me here?" Pai asked stubbornly.

"To enjoy the party, of course!" I said bleakly. "Alright, so what should we all do first?"

"Let's play Spin the Bottle! Na no daaa!" Pudding cried happily as she hugged Tart. Tart gave a squeal of protest, but Pudding instantly covered his mouth and then continued to hug him.

I smiled and took an empty bottle and set it down on the ground. And don't ask why it was empty, how about we all just agree on one thing: I was thirsty. "Time for everyone's favourite game: SPIN THE BOTTLE!" I said happily. Everyone sat down in a circle with the bottle in the middle. "Who wants to go first?" I asked enthusiastically.

"I do, I do!" Pudding said in a happy, cheerful voice. She spun the bottle, faster and faster it went until… It stopped and pointed at poor innocent Tart. He very much deserved this, that I'll tell you for certain. Pudding pounced on Tart and kissed him several times on the cheek. "Taru-Taru, kiss me back! You're turn, you're turn! Na no da!"

Tart got up, blushing like crazy as he spun the bottle. It went around in circles, spinning and spinning. When it stopped, everyone gasped. The bottle was pointing at… **Kish.** This… this needs a Kodak moment. Tart began to sob. "NOOOOOOOOO! I'm a straight guy, I say! STRAIGHT!"

Just as we were all about to force Tart into kissing Kish, the power of the Almighty Authoress granted me the ability to… **SUMMON CAMERAS!** I took out the camera and right when they went _smooch!_ I took a snapshot. _Man, those innocent fan girls on eBay will pay me thousands for this snapshot…_Damn. The moment was ruined due to the fact that… I didn't turn off the flash. Crap. This can't be good.

Everyone stared at me. Tart was ready to kill me. Kish was blushing and protesting. Pai on the other hand was laughing for what seems like the first time in his life. I sighed, smashed the camera and just sat silently. Everyone turned their gaze from me, back to the bottle. Kish span the bottle. After what seemed like forever it stopped, pointing right at… **PAI.**

I began to laugh like crazy. "If only I still had that camera…" I said giggling.

Kish smacked me on the head. "I BLAME YOU FOR ALL OF THIS!" Kish yelled. He then stared at Pai for a good minute. Erm… let's just skip to the part where Pai and Kish actually finish kissing, just incase some fools start to rant about the fact that they're both gay or something… Which they're not.

"This game… This game is evil… Pure evil…" Pai whispered over and over. He was paler than a ghost. This game proved to be more fun than I ever could imagine. Anything that could put Pai into permanent shock sounded good to me, anyways. He teleported away, not even saying a word after that. I shrugged, wondering how Zakuro would take to the fact that her beloved Pai was in permanent shock all due to a game.

"Since Pai's gone, I guess it's my turn!" I said happily as I span the bottle. "Spin, spin, spin!" I sang merrily. After just a few seconds of spinning, the bottle stopped, pointing straight at Kish.

"Shintara has to kiss Kish! Na no da!" Pudding sang with pride.

I could feel my face burn up into a crimson red. My stomach was full of butterflies. But why did I feel this way? I couldn't explain it. I just stared at that bottle, cursing it in my mind. _Evil, vile bottle…_

"C'mon you two! You have to kiss! Na no da!" Pudding said giving me a small shove. I fell over, but Kish caught me. Pudding began to dance and do tricks. "See, he caught you! That means he likes you! Kiss, kiss, kiss!" she sang as she then tackled Tart to the ground, making him squeal in pain.

"I do NOT like her! It's all because of this bottle that I have to kiss her!" Kish yelled, smacking Pudding on the head. Pudding gave a small shriek and rubbed her head. "Why did I even have to play this game?" Kish yelled, blushing and recalling who he had to kiss during the game.

I just frowned, but then sighed. "If you don't want to kiss me _that_ badly, we can stop playing." I said, trying to put on a fake smile. Kish just stared at me in disbelief. He then

"It's not that! It's that these two _kids_ are here laughing." Kish said, gesturing to Pudding and Tart.

"Oh… We could always blindfold them and tape their mouths shut. Does that work?" I suggested.

Pudding and Tart just shuddered and ran out of the room screaming like lunatics. I just stared as they ran out of the room, a little amazed that Tart could scream so girlishly. Pudding on the other hand was just laughing childishly and grabbing onto Tart's hand.

"Good one, Bunny!" Kish said with a big grin. He pulled me in towards him and gave me a tender kiss on the lips. I returned the kiss and blushed. As we both broke apart from the kiss, I couldn't help but stare at his eyes. He was so cute… And why was I just noticing that now? _Wait a second! We're supposed to be enemies, right? I can't like him…Can I?_

"Kish… If I do go back to Earth and to the Mews, will we have to enemies?" I asked in a quiet voice, a tear falling down my face. I didn't want to fight. And I didn't want Kish to be my enemy. I just knew that if we did have to fight, we probably would stay enemies.

Kish just stared at me, a frown crossing his face. "You would actually want to go back?" He asked in a sad tone.

"Kish, the Mew Mews… They too are my friends. I love them with all my heart. They're like family to me. They helped me through almost everything. Whenever I was down, they would always cheer me up. Me and Ichigo have been friends for a long time, but I've just recently become the other Mews friends. So to me, their friendship is very precious to me." I said with a bright smile.

I then looked at the clock. It said 3:00am. "Holy crap! We were awake for that long?" I said in disbelief. _I don't think I've been up for that long before…_I gave a big yawn. I can't believe that I was so tired. I didn't feel tired before. "It's so late…" I said with a yawn as I almost fell over from tiredness.

Kish smiled. "You could sleep in my room. We could share beds…" he said with a perverted little grin.

I smacked him on the head. "Any pervertedness, and I'll put that bracelet back on!" I declared fiercely. Kish just pouted and drooped his ears. He grabbed me by the waist and before I could even blink or protest I was in Kish's room again.

I was too tired to argue, so I just laid down on Kish's bed next to him. Luckily for me, the most he did was just grab my arm (in which I'm pleased to inform you that he received several slaps on the face). Yes, it wasn't all that much of a bed, just a rough mat with a cloth, but it was better than a dumb sleeping bag. Which reminds me… I was too tired to even retrieve the sleeping bags from the party room. Oh well.

I didn't even want to think what Pudding and Tart were planning. Hopefully, we would survive the night…

--------------------------------

Pudding and Tart were tumbling and fighting again. This time, they were fighting over the lollipops that Pudding had managed to take with her. She had been able to sneak up on Ichigo and steal them from her pockets. Pudding smacked Tart on the head.

"TARU-TARU! I said you could have some after you kiss me! Na no da!" Pudding said in protest as Tart attempted to grab at the lollipops in her hand.

"But I wanted to prank everyone! Especially that Bunny-Mutt that Kish likes!" Tart squealed as he tickled Pudding and stole a few of her lollipops.

"KISH LIKES HER? NA NO DAAAAA!" Pudding cheered happily as she kicked Tart hard in the knee and danced around singing "Shintara and Kish sitting in a tree". In case Pudding didn't notice… She DID say that Kish likes Shintara at the party… Monkey girls tend to forget things a lot.

"Can't we prank everyone?" Tart asked with a lollipop in his mouth.

"Prank everyone? SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" Pudding screamed evilishly as she began to cackle while glomping Tart to the ground with happiness. Unfortunately, Pudding didn't notice that as she leapt onto Tart, he spit out his lollipop and it landed right into Pudding's golden blonde hair.

Tart began to yell and scream as Pudding grabbed him and carried him out of the kitchen and towards Kish's room where the two of them would do unthinkable things as pranks… Pudding took out a bag. Inside the bag were a rubber ducky, permanent markers, glue, confetti, candy, make-up, and a bunny costume. God hope that these two children do not cause some inhumanly disaster on this poor space ship… 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** THIS WAS THE FUNNIEST CHAPTER EVER! Now then, everyone, R & R please! -begs-

**Kish:** … I pray my fans do not write some Yaoi fan fics about me after this…

**Me:** MY POOR KISHIE-PUUU! –glomps Kish and kisses him several times on the cheek-

**Tart:** MY POOR EYES! THEY BURN, THEY BURN! -runs around crying-

**Pudding:** Taru-Taru! Stop fooling around! Na no daaa!

**Zakuro:** … I'll kill Kish for kissing Pai…

**Pai:** I can hear you, you know.

**Zakuro:** I… I knew that. –walks away slowly-

**Ichigo:** You are pure evil, O Mighty Authoress.

**Me:** I'll make you pair up to Kish, Ichigo if you don't shut up!

**Ryou:** BUT SHE'S WITH ME!

**Me:** Exactly. Or would you all prefer that I bring back Masaya by some ungodly power…?

**Everyone:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -everyone goes into a fetal position, especially Kish-

**Me:** That's much better, dears. Now then, thank you everyone for the near 1,000 hits for my fan fic! I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to write this chapter! I was struck with writers block and my computer is in desperate need for a repair or something. Anywho, stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh and, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. I never will, which is sad. I only own Shintara, since I don't think I'll bring back the Old Man and the Mysterious Guy… Please, if you can people, give me suggestions for the next chapter. I'm literally sitting here just trying to think of what to write. That's how bad my writers block is! -starts to sob-


	15. Bunny With Wings

Romantic Wings

Chapter 15: Bunny With Wings  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: ** SQUEEEEEEEE! 1,000 hits for my fan fic! O

**Kish:** … You mean 1,000 people have read about my unfortunate torture with that… _thing ?_

**Me:** She's not a thing. She's the main character! –scolds Kishie-

**Shintara:** BAD FISHIE! –watches as Kish crashes to the ground-

**Kish:** You… evil minded… -gets stepped on-

**Shintara: **OMG! KISH! WHO DID THIS TO YOU? –starts to sob-

**Me:** And I thought I had extreme memory loss… Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

**Shintara:** DO I GET TO GLOMP KISH ?

**Me:** Nope. Better… You get to SLEEP with him! -cackles-

**Shintara:** OH NOOOOOOOOOO! What if he does something perverted?

**Me:** You'll just have to shut up and find out!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A burnt down house. Two grave stones. Tears falling down onto the ground. "What happened? Is mother and father alright?" I said. _

"No. I'm afraid that they perished in the fire. However, we were unable to find your brother's body," A deep voice said. I saw myself in a large white room filled with hospital machines. Doctors were rushing to and fro in the halls. It was just me and the doctor in the room now. Suddenly the doctor's form quivered and became distorted. Standing in front of me was the mysterious man responsible for it all. Everything went black…

--------------------------

I opened my eyes and began to look around frantically. _It was just a dream, _I said in my head trying to calm myself down. I looked around more carefully. I almost yelled in surprise. Both of my arms were around him. I _was **actually** cuddling up to Kish?_ _IT'S A NIGHTMARE! A NIGHTMARE!_ I shouted inside my head, smacking myself hard in the head before regretting it.

I looked up at the clock. It was 8:00am. I could feel sweat on my forehead. _I guess it was because I had that nightmare again._ I gave a small yawn. As I did I saw two golden eyes looking at me and I felt two arms holding me tight. I couldn't even move my arms. Great. Now what?

"You couldn't keep your hands off me, could you?" Kish asked with a perverted grin. He had little circles and stuff drawn on his face with permanent marker. Kish closed his eyes and leaned in towards me and gave me a small kiss on the lips.

I felt my face get hot again. _Oh crap, I'm blushing! _Suddenly I felt something pop out of my head. Bunny ears. Suddenly everything went black for a second. My body began to glow white. I looked down. _Paws? Why do I have paws…?_ Then it struck me. I looked up at my ears. _"I'M A BUNNY!" _I shouted in bunny language.

Kish opened his eyes. He was holding… A small white bunny…? It even had little white wings. But where's Shintara? He thought. He looked around. She was nowhere to be seen. "Where did you come from?" Kish asked puzzled.

_"EH? DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE ME, YOU BAKAAA! IT'S ME SHINTARA!"_ I screamed furiously as I flicked him on the ear with my paw. After flicking him on the ear I flew around using my little wings. Looking around I found that being a small bunny sort of gave me a different perspective on things. Everything looked more larger and odder now.

Then an idea hit me. I grabbed the bracelet I invented from off the ground, put it on Kish's wrist and shouted, _"BAD FISHIE!"_ Kish crashed to the ground, getting a little shocked. He'd have to be a complete idiot not to put two-and-two together. I mean honestly I have bunny ears in my Mew form!

"That girl must be around then…" Kish said in pain. He picked me up in my bunny form. "For some reason, you remind of that girl…" He said with a puzzled look on his face.

_"Of course I do… I **am** that girl..." _I said. Too bad be didn't understand bunny language. I still couldn't believe that he couldn't figure it out by now… Oh well, guess he'll figure out the hard way! Just as I was plotting my evil scheme, Pai entered the room. He just stared at me. He was strangely enough wearing a bunny costume.

"Kish, I thought I told you pets weren't allowed! And where is that idiotic hostage?" Pai thundered as he grabbed me by the ears. "She's a fat little bunny, isn't she?" He said coldly as he poked my tummy.

Kish fell onto the ground and began to laugh hysterically while and pointing to Pai's costume. "Pai, that is the most ridiculous costume I've ever seen!" Kish giggled while rolling on the ground.

Pai stared down at his costume and gave a girly shriek. "That… that girl… I blame her… I blame her… And the fat rabbit, yes the fat rabbit…" Pai whispered, holding his face in his hands. Yep, he'd totally snapped again. "That rabbit… Where did you get such a hideously fat rabbit…?"

_"FAT? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S FAT!" _I yelled as I flew up, landing hard on top of his head and began to kick and punch him with my strong feet and small paws. Pai fell onto the ground, unconscious. I just stood there triumphantly, fire still burning in my eyes.

Kish poked the unconscious Pai and laughed happily. "Someone's finally shut him up! Maybe you're a better bunny than I thought!" Kish giggled with a smile as he picked me up again and walked out of the room with me. Being a bunny, I really couldn't do anything. For one, my paws didn't have sharp enough claws to scratch him, and I didn't really want to bite him, because, well… biting isn't my style, and it's nasty.

As Kish carried me to the kitchen, I began to laugh, if a bunny can even laugh. Tart was standing there furiously with confetti glued into his hair and rubber ducks taped on his shoes. "KISH! WHERE DID THAT GIRL GO? LOOK WHAT SHE DID TO ME!" Tart yelled, causing some of the confetti to fall off his hair.

"Who?" asked Kish coolly.

"Your _girlfriend of a hag._ And why do you have drawings and pink make-up all over you?" Tart asked with a snicker.

_"GIRLFRIEND? IN YOUR DREAMS YOU INSIGNIFICANT PINYATA!" _I yelled while growling as I then shot up, grabbed Tart by the hair and stuck him to a wall. The glue on his hair was still wet, so it was easy to make him stick to that wall.

"I HAVE PINK MAKE-UP AND DRAWINGS ON ME?" Kish screamed while he ran into the washroom and began to scream some more, leaving me on the kitchen counter. He really could scream, I gave him credit for that. But why was everyone blaming me? I'm a bunny now, I couldn't have done all those things.

"Get me down, get me down!" Tart cried. I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. "I knew this was a bad idea... Pudding is going to pay for all of this. But I have to admit, pranking ourselves too so we wouldn't be suspected was a good idea…" Tart giggled.

_"So this was all your doing, eh little brat? We'll see who pranks who…"_ I leapt off the counter and began to fly off back to Kish's room. I took the sheet off his bed, cut hole in it using my sharp teeth, and put the sheet on myself. To any other idiot, I'd be just like a ghost. I flew off, making sure the sheet was on me and I could see through the eye holes.

After flying for a few minutes I spotted Kish, still in the bathroom trying to remove the permanent marker and make-up. I snuck up behind him, tapped him on the shoulder and waved my paws around, trying to spook him. Kish stared at me for a few seconds, eye twitching before running out and screaming. "GHOST, GHOST! I TOLD PAI THIS STUPID SHIP WAS HAAAAUUUNNNTTTEEEDDD!"

I burst into laughter. That worked **perfectly!** If I could spook Kish like that, imagine how I could spook Pai! I smiled just thinking about it as I flew around looking for my next victims. I gave a broad smile. Pudding was sitting in the hall, eating candy.

"Pudding thinks candy is yummy! Na no daaa!" Pudding cheered, gulping down some more of her candy. She then turned and stared at me before chucking her candy at me, sending me down on the ground. "Taru-Taru never told me there were ghosts! BAD GHOST! SAY SORRY TO PUDDING!" Pudding screamed as she began to stomp on me.

I began to squeal in pain before rushing out of the sheet and crashing to the ground, whimpering. _"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I just wanted some fun, honestly!"_ I whimpered, looking at my various bruises and my sprained paw. 

Pudding gasped and picked me up. "Pudding never meant to hurt poor bunny-chan! Pudding is sorry! Let Pudding kiss your boo-boos away!" Pudding said as she lightly kissed my bruised ear. Suddenly my body began to glow again. Pudding dropped me back on the ground and backed away.

I began to feel my ears slowly vanish and my form quiver as it began to change. My paws began to turn into arms and legs. I closed my eyes and felt my wings surround me. My wings then dissipated and I stood up, back in my human form. "S-sorry for scaring you Pud-chan! Y-you see… Erm… I kind of changed into a bunny and…" I stuttered as I tried not to sound like some lunatic.

Pudding just stared in awe. "You can transform? Can you teach Pudding to transform too?" Pudding replied as she gave me a hug.

"Well, actually… All I did was get an 'unwanted' kiss, blush, and then transform. And please, Pud-chan, don't tell anyone that I can transform!" I said in an urgent voice. I took a deep breath and calmed down a bit. "C'mon, Pud-chan! We're gonna get out of here!"

"We are? But Pudding liked playing with Taru-Taru!" Pudding whined in a high pitched voice.

"I promise that you can play with Taru-chan another time, 'kay? Besides," I said with a cheery smile, "I bet everyone is worried!"

"No one's worried. Everyone is happy that Shintara-oneechan is gone! Na no da!" Pudding said laughing.

I just frowned. _How could they not miss me? Sheesh! And this is how they repay me for my friendship? Pfft. _I took Pudding by the arm and dragged down the hall. _Ooooooohhhhhhh! Shirogane-san and Ichigo-chan are gonna pay for all of this!_ I thought furiously, not even looking where I was going. Suddenly I bumped into something. I fell back, a little dazed. 

"So there you are. Guess what? You're gonna be my hostage!" came a cheery voice. I opened my eyes. Great. Kish was holding our his hand and smiling. I got up on my own, not even realizing that I had also managed to cause Pudding to fall down too.

"Hostage? No way! BAD FISHIE!" I yelled as Kish fell to the ground, getting electrocuted. I gave a satisfied smile and began to walk away, when Kish grabbed my leg.

"You're coming whether you like it or not…" Kish growled with scary tone. I almost jumped. _MY GOD! He's never sounded that scary before… _Before I could do anything, Kish grabbed me by the arms, pinned me to the ground and everything went black again. The last thing I remember seeing was Pudding waving and smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me:** WHAT SHALL HAPPEN NEXT? DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNN…

**Shintara:** T-t-t-the a-authoress is s-scaring me...

**Kish:** Cling onto me, Bunny and everything will be alright…

**All the Mews:** BAKA PERV! –beats Kish up-

**Tart:** Ha! Kish got beat up! I wonder what the fan girls have to say!

**Swarm of fan girls:** OUR POOR KISHIE! WE MUST STOP THOSE FIENDS! –beats up the Mews-

**Pai:** … Oh my…

**Me:** I don't know what scarier… These fan girls, or the fact that the Mews don't have health insurance…

**Fan girls:** LET'S GLOMP KISH! YAY!

**Kish:** No… Anything but _that!_ –hides behind Shintara and the Authoress-

**Shintara:** Stop scaring Kish, you meanies! -uses a mallet to whack the fan girls away-

**Me:** BAD FISHIE! –watches as Kish falls to the ground-

**Shintara:** -LE GASP- OH NO! The Authoress has used my command! RIBBON CARROT SMASH! -beats up the authoress-

**Kish:** Yay! And since I'm so sexy, I'll do the disclaimer for once. Hee hee… -giggles-  
The pathetic authoress does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or me for that matter, but she does own the ever so sexy Shintara and those other bums who have somehow vanished from the fic… Anywho, continue to love me girls! I'm all your's! Also… I'm good in a bed, Shin-Shin. –winks-

**Shintara:** …Baka… You evil… Baka… BAD FISHIE! BAD FISHIE! BAAAD FIIISSSHHHIIIEEE! -repeats over and over again-

**Me:** That poor alien… He never stood a chance… Stay tuned for the next chappie…  
-groans in pain-


	16. Snow to Go!

**Romantic Wings  
**Chapter Sixteen: Snow to Go

_"Where...Where am I? Hello, is anyone there?" I shouted out into the darkness. All around me, there was nothing but a deep abyss of darkness. The coldness was slowly swallowing me up. I wraped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. Suddenly the darkness started to spread. My legs became enveloped in dark ooze. I screamed, but my sound came out. I began to sink, screaming and crying but nothing was there. I reached out my hands and felt the warmth of a light. "Is this...Who are you...?"_

_My eyes opened and I felt myself falling...falling deeper...deeper and deeper. Everything was glowing. I could feel the hot tears running down my face and hair whipping my face. I felt like I was swimming into nothing, being nothing. Why was I here? Where was here? Is this just a dream...No, not a dream, can't be a dream... I touched my face and felt the silver of my tear float away into bubbles. I felt something rub against my cheek as I was falling. I reached out with my hand and felt it. It felt... like a feather..._

-------------------------------------

I opened my eyes suddenly, looking around frantically, my breath coming in odd rasps. It looked like I was in a cave, with spikes of pure rock hanging treacherously above me, waiting to fall on my head. An torn blanket lay upon me. I got up and used it as a shawl. It felt freezing here. My legs felt stiff as blocks and my head felt so sore. "Where am I?" I whispered softly. I slowly began to pick up feet and begin walking. Suddenly I remember something. "Wait...WHERE'S KISH? Did he...did he just ditch me here as a punishment...?"Everywhere I turned lay nothing but snow and nice. Perfect. I was gonna have a snow day.

I sighed and began walking. _I wonder if this place has any food! I'M STARVIN'!!!_ I began to trudge along, my feet sinking deeply into the packed snow. The wind howled at my ears, biting at my face and hands. The fierocity of this snow storm was incredible, if not scary. I suddenly considered going back into the cave. I turned around and to my shock, found no cave, only more snow. "What is going on here...? Everywhere I look I see snow, but nothing else. No mountains, hills, or cave. Where am I?" I shouted into the wind. Fat good that was doing me. I continued my walking, hoping to find some food, people, or... believe it or not, Kish.

_Graaaaaauuuuuugggggghhhhhhh..._ I stopped walking and listened more clearly. Something, somewhere near me, was growling. I tensed up and began to get ready for an attack. Whatever made that noise was big. REAL big. And I didn't plan to find out how big it was. As if on my own, I began to run feeling the adrenaline rush flow into my body. Nothing, nowhere was going to cut me down that easily, that's for sure. _GRAAAAUUUGHA!_

I turned to look behind me and froze in my tracks. I took deep breaths and tried to stand still. Standing in front of me were a pack of wolves, their breath coming out in short rasps. "N-nice doggies...wouldn't hurt an innocent girl, wouldya?" I said clearly nervous. As if to answer my question the wolves grunted and licked their lips in reply. Great. I'm screwed. Not only do I NOT have my Mew pendant, but I'm in the middle of nowhere. One of the wolves stepped forward digging its claws into the snow and keeping its keen eyes on me while sniffing the air around me. The wolves smelled of a very recent hunt so maybe they weren't that hungry. I stepped back slowly and the wolves took two steps forwards. Awesome, I was gonna be dinner.

My throat began to feel parched and my hands suddenly went clammy. I knew I was scared, I knew I was. I gulped and continued to stare at the wolves, trying to keep tall and strong looking to intimidate them. Suddenly an idea hit me. I slowly and carefully took off the blanket shawl and held it out towards the wolves. "Come an' get it wolfie!" I taunted as I flapped it in front of me. The wolves snarled and retracted their ears, clearly offended. One of the wolves charged at the shawl as I spun out of the way like a bull fighter and laughed at the wolf's poor attempt. "See wolvies, can't catch bunny-butt!"

The wolves growled and all charged at me. I dropped the shawl and jumped out of the way and watched as the wolves scratched, pawed and ripped the blanket. I took the opportunity to run off and use the snow storm as cover. _They may have been dangerous, but those wolves were idiots!!!_ I thought while giggling and listening to the _yipping_ and _yapping_ of the wolves. The snow storm became denser and denser the farther I went. It almost seemed as if the storm were trying to halt my exploration. The snow beneath my feet became slowly and slowly more deeper and deeper. It seemed almost like a kiddie pool of snow. I planted my foot firmly into the snow and felt something hard underneath my foot. I leaned down slowly and began to brush away portions of the snow and feeling around. My fingers touched something hard and brittle. I picked it up.

I was staring down at an old worn book with a leather bound cover and odd rune symbols on it. I delicately took some of the remaining snow off the cover to observe it more accurately. The book's cover was entirely leather bound except for the small inscriptions of the side and the odd little indentations of creatures of the edges. All and all it was a very beautiful cover. I unlatched the small latch on the side to take a look inside. The pages were yellowed and oddly smudged on some parts but the runes were still clear to see. I couldn't decipher the runes but I decided to take the book with me anyways.

I trudged on until I saw the storm slightly clear away and reveal the soft hues of the clouds as the sun set. I looked off into the distant and saw the snow specked peaks of mountains far off into the horizon. This place seemed so much like Earth, but at the same time so little like Earth. The book was an example of that. I sat down quietly and rested. My feet were like spaghetti and my head hurt and ached from exhaustion and hunger. I closed my eyes and lie down in the snow. It was hopeless. This place was like an empty plain. Even if I wanted to, there was no way that I could find a town in this backwards place and it was too late to go to the cave. I shrugged away the pain and let myself drift happily to sleep forgetting about the cold, myself, my friends, everything. It didn't matter to me anymore.

----------------------------------

_Damn that girl! If I wasn't so foolish to grab her around I wouldn't e stuck here..._ Kish thought furiously while floating around the endless tundra. This wasn't the first time he screwed up while teleporting, but most of the time it was around **her**... that girl, Shintara. Kish cursed silently and squinted in the dark while the snow flew about in his face, slightly blinding his vision. He looked look at his surroundings. It was all still snow. Nothing but snow. Ahead he could see the peaks of the mountain ever near. The last few hours were complete torture for him. Just hours ago he could remember being stuck in that cave...

The girl was knocked out cold, up against him. But then again, that almost always happened with flimsy humans, Kish figured. He put the girl down on the ground. Damn, she was heavy for such a thin girl! Kish looked around and cursed. "What the...WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Kish yelled. He looked outside the cave he was in and saw to his amazement... snow! He pricked up his ears and gave a smile. He'd never seen snow before! Kish stuck out his tongue and tasted the snow. It tasted just like water! Whatever this place was, it seemed quite amusing to him. He was about to fly off into this new world when he remembered the girl. Even by his standards it was cold and that girl was only going to freeze to death here. He looked around quickly and saw something ragged but warm looking on the ground. He picked it up. It looked like an old blanket.

He threw it onto the girl and looked down at her. She looked so innocent and defenseless right now. He giggled gleefully and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. She tasted so sweet and pure, just like vanilla. _Can't slap me now, can you Shin-Shin?_ Kish thought happily as he looked at her once more and whispered in her ear, "Stay here and I'll come back, got that, sweetie?" She smiled in her sleep but otherwise did not stir. He waved and laughed as he flew off to explore this new world of what humans called "snow".

That was only hours ago, but no doubt the girl was awake now. Kish yawned and stretched lazily in mid-air and looked onwards. He could see some smoke and what appeared to me small huts off in the distance. He shrugged and began to fly back. He had gone far enough, considering the girl must be awake now and he had found a small town. As he was flying he pricked his ears and gave a confused look. That sound... it was snoring. "Couldn't that girl just wait for me?" Kish said furiously. He was sure of it. That was Shintara's snoring, that blasted bunny girl. The snoring didn't sound that far away either. He was positive of it now, that girl had followed him or sought to find her own way out. He slapped his head in frustation and flew quickly to find where the girl was.

Minutes passed and the snoring only got louder and louder but he couldn't tell where she was. It was getting darker and all he could see was snow. But she had to be right here. He squinted and yelled out her name, but no reply came. He flew lower to the ground now. He looked down frantically. Pai would kill him for losing a hostage...and a cute one at that! He turned his head left...then right... and saw a lump in the snow. He ran towards it and knelt down. There was was, cold and shivering in her sleep nestled in a bed of snow with a book in her hands. Kish shook his head in disapproval and picked her up slowly, trying to carry her. After several attempts he finally succeeded.Even if she was a brat, she still looked cute. She cuddled up against him, trying to keep warm and he couldn't help but laugh. Yup, she was hopeless without him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: **So, what'd ya think of this new chappie? I'm SOOOO sorry for the super long wait. You see, my comp broke down and I was waiting for it to get repaired and to get internet access back. I'm sooo sorry for everyone that was waiting for this chapter! I know it sucks and it's not that funny, but I haven't written for forever.

**Kish:** Well, I'm not sorry. Just look at me! I WOULD NEVER ACT THIS WAY!

**Ichigo:** ...You would with me, you perverted alien!

**Kish:** Don't worry Kitten, you're the only one for me!

**Pudding:** Kishie fishie feel in love with a bunny-wunny! Na no da, na no da!

**Zakuro:** Too bad. He and Pai would've made such a good couple... -sighs-

**Pai:** B-but Zakuro my dear...

**Zakuro:** ... Go my wolves... eat him. -watches as wolves try to eat Pai-

**Shintara:** Kyaaaaaa!!! I would never cuddle up to Kish! Never ever, ever never! Puuu! Why me? Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

**Mint:** Can someone shut her up? I'm drinking tea.

**Me:** P-please don't kill yourselves, honestly...  
Erm... that's it for this chapter! I'll try to write a better, more funny chapter next! And if the dream part sounds a lot like something out of KH, I apologize. I ran out of ideas. Anyways, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the characters from that show. I do own Shintara however. Sorry if the chapter isn't THAT long! I'll do better next time, promise.


End file.
